


Warriors

by Lizzy100



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Erin Hunter, F/M, Gen, Prophecy, StarClan, Thriller, Warriors cats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy100/pseuds/Lizzy100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Warriors fics I've done by Erin Hunter, as well as my own dog warriors and wolf warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cats of the Clans

Let me tell you the beginning of the clan cats. This is that story. But as you read, you’ll find that it started with more than four clans. Here’s the story. 

 

It was a beautiful night. It was the night of the Gathering. There were the clans of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Wind clan, Shadowclan, and Skyclan. Each clan was thriving in their territory, so they talked amongst themselves.   
Let me introduce you to each cat, and let’s start with Thunderclan.   
The leader is Sunstar, a tabby tom with green eyes. The deputy is Tawnyspots, but would soon change to Bluefur. The Medicine cat is Goosefeather. The warriors are Goldenflower, Frostfur, One-Eye, Brightheart, Ashfur, Whitestorm, Lionheart, Redtail, Thistleclaw (Bluepaw and Snowpaw's father) and Rosetail. The apprentices are Darkpaw, Smallpaw, Bluepaw, and Snowpaw. The Queens are Moonflower (Bluepaw and Snowpaw's mother) and Tigerheart. Elders are Patchtail, Poppypelt, and Startail.   
Next is the battle hungry Shadowclan, since they like picking fights with the other clans so much.   
The leader is Raggedstar and the deputy is Cloudpelt. The Medicine cat is Yellowfang and the warriors are Russetfur, Tawnytail, Ashpelt, Whitefur, and Blackfoot. The Queens are Seedpelt and Leaftail and the Elders are Runningtail and Darkpelt. The apprentices are Nightpaw, Brownpaw, and Shadepaw.   
In addition, is Windclan.   
The leader is Swiftstar and the deputy is Deadfoot. The Medicine cat is Thrushpelt and the warriors are Tornear, Blacktail, Lionclaw, Sorrelheart, Crowfrost, Hawkpelt, Darkclaw, Thornheart, Specklepelt, and Mossheart. Queens are Roseheart and Gorseclaw. The Elders are Morningflower, Darkflower, and Patchflower.   
The fourth clan is Riverclan.   
The leader is Crookedstar and the deputy is Leopardfur. The Medicine cat is Brambleberry. The warriors are Mudpelt, Whiteclaw, Heavystep, Pebblepelt, and Greyheart. Queens are Willowtail and Brambleclaw. The Elders are Lostface, Blackfur, and Lightpelt. The apprentices are Silverpaw, Redpaw, Blazepaw, and Berrypaw.   
The last clan is Skyclan.   
The leader is Cloudstar and the deputy is Buzzardtail. The Medicine cat is Fawnstep. The warriors are Bristlepelt, Fireblaze, Mistytail, Hollypelt, and Hawkflight. The apprentices are Graypaw, Soarpaw, and Leappaw. The Queens are Patchear, Sandpelt, and Bluepelt. The Elders are Longpelt and Fireclaw.   
There weren’t always Clans. There was once a time where cats were either loners or lived with their house folk.   
One night, some Loners gathered together to talk. They wanted to make a clan. Each cat wanted to be leader, though, so there was a fight and some died.   
Afterwards, the dead cats spoke. They decided to have five different clans; Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Skyclan. The leaders of each clan started with Thunderstar, Riverstar, Windstar, Shadowstar, and Skystar. Their ancestors told them what cat will be in what rank. Then they set the rules. They told of the rules, punishments, names for everything, names for the clan cats, and what the dead will be called; the good and evil dead.  
Next, they told of the territories and what to eat and how to live in the forest.   
That’s the clan story; now back to the actual story.   
A few moons after the Gathering, Sunstar's deputy came to him.   
“Sun Star, Skyclan wishes to speak to you. They’re at the gorse tunnel waiting for you.”  
“Thank you, Tawnyspots.”  
He padded over to the leader of Skyclan.   
Leafstar spoke.   
“We wish to share your hunting grounds. We have little prey. It’s harder and harder to find prey. Please, Sun Star, help us out,” he pleaded desperately.   
“I grant you half our land on the east side,” he told Leafstar.   
“Thank you.”  
He bowed his head to Sun Star, and then Skyclan left the camp.   
A few moons later, Bluefur became leader after Sun Star was killed in a gruesome battle with Shadow Clan.   
She was now Bluestar. She was loyal and wise. She was young with wisdom. Her deputy was Redtail.   
So everybody lived happily ever after in the forest.


	2. Bluestar’s Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Hi, I’m Bluestar. I live in Starclan now. I was once the Thunderclan leader.   
I remember bringing in Firepaw, and watching with the love of a mother, him grow into a fine warrior.   
As I watch him now, I know he’s a wonderful leader. But as I watch his kin, I wish I had kept my kits. I brought them to Oak heart, my mate, one night so I could be deputy. I knew Thrushpelt was evil. It worked. I made every cat think my kits were stolen and killed. My name as a warrior was Bluefur. When I was deputy, my name was also Bluefur.   
So how my story goes, is that I sacrificed my kits to Riverclan, in order to be deputy and then a leader. It worked.   
As a leader, I got a prophecy and brought Firestar in when he was an apprentice. The prophecy was this:  
“Fire alone  
Can save the Clan.”  
That’s the reason I named him Fire.   
So that’s my story now. I better go. See you around.


	3. Firestar’s Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Hi, my name is Firestar. I’m a light flame-colored tabby tom. Flame-colored means that when the sun hits my fur just right, it looks like the color of flame or fire. I wasn’t always a clan cat in Thunderclan. I used to live in the two leg place (a town or village) with my two legs (humans/people) from the time I was born.   
One day I was sitting on my fence, when I saw a mouse. I chased it into the forest and was attacked by Graystripe, back then Graypaw, who’s now my best friend and most trusted warrior. I was a year old by then. I was able to pin him down and he backed off. That’s when Bluestar, Tigerstar (back then Tigerclaw), and Lionheart appeared. Bluestar was amaze by my skills, so she gave me a choice to either be a kittypet (house cat) for the rest of my life, or become a clan cat. So the next day, at noon high, I met Lionheart and Whitestorm. I told him I wanted to be a clan cat. Bluestar called a meeting and told the clan about me, but a calico cat warrior didn’t like it and fought me. My collar came off, Bluestar saw it as a sign from Starclan, and I was made an apprentice by the name of Firepaw. Bluestar was my mentor temporarily. Then it was Lionheart.   
If you count the moon and moons (months/years), I’m a very old leader of Thunderclan.   
I’m now a mate to Sandstorm and a father of two. Leafpool, my eldest daughter, has three kits (kittens) now. Hollyleaf died but the other two are still alive. Lionblaze is a warrior and Jayfeather is a Medicine cat. That’s my story.


	4. Tigerstar and Sasha’s Trilogy: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my own take on how Tigerstar and Sasha first met, since I haven't read the Tigerstar and Sasha Trilogy books yet.

I walk alone in the forest. I was exiled long ago. I hate it. I’ve always been a clan cat. It’s that kittypet’s fault. I was so close to being leader of Thunderclan. Everything was working out as I planned. But no, the kittypet had to step in and destroy everything; everything I’ve worked for. I should’ve killed him when he first arrived. He doesn’t deserve to be leader. It should be me; once a kittypet, always a kittypet.   
Suddenly, I’m attacked by a tabby she-cat. I’m stronger, though. I pin her down, not wanting to hurt her. She throws me off, though and we face each other.   
“Who are you? What are you doing in my territory?” she asks me.   
I tell her, “I’m a loner like you. I didn’t know this territory belonged to you. My apologies.”  
“Apology accepted.”  
“So, who are you?” I ask her.   
“Sasha. What brought you into this life? You seem like you were once a clan cat.”  
“I was. It’s a long story.”  
“Well, I have time.”  
We sit by some under growth and I tell her my whole story.   
A few moons later, we fall in love and mate. We name our kits Hawkkit and Mothkit.   
Afterward, I’m able to rule a little bit of the forest.   
I become leader of Shadowclan, Sasha and the kits join me, and I unite both my clan and Riverclan.   
Soon after, I bring Scourge and his cats into Lionclan. We then name ourselves Bloodclan.   
It’s a full moon night, when we come to fourtrees. I want to fight, but Scourge disagrees. I insist and that’s when it happens. I fell one quick second of pain and then I’m alone in the Dark forest.   
I suddenly realize that I’m dead. I’m in No Stars. And that’s the end of my life. All nine lives taken away from me from one gigantic paw with five claws. One quick second and I’m dead; gone.   
I look down into the dark river, and I see my bleeding body. I also see Firestar. The kittypet looks grief stricken and shocked, as he looks at me.


	5. Sasha’s Trilogy: The Fray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle occurs and Sasha helps, but not like you'd think she would.

Hi, my name is Sasha. I’m Tigerstar’s mate. I know I shouldn’t be his mate, since he’s evil and all, but I guess that’s how it goes with us, though. I’m a light tabby she-cat.   
I’m walking in the forest. I’m a longer, as the clan cats would call me.   
Suddenly, I hear a cat; then several cats. It sounds like a battle.   
I race toward the sounds. I hope to goodness I’m not too late. I may be Tigerstar’s mate, but I don’t wish any harm on Firestar and his clan. And besides, Tigerstar can’t punish me. I’m not a clan cat.   
I get to the heart of the forest. I unsheathe my claws and throw myself into battle. I’m one of the strongest cats.   
I take a swipe at Blackfoot, raking my claws across his flank and pelt. He runs away hurt, leaving Sandstorm. She’s hurt badly, though.   
She looks up at me, astonished that I of all cats would save her pelt.   
“Sasha?”  
“Hi, Sandstorm,” I greet.   
Next, I lick her wounds, trying to stop or slow the bleeding. It doesn’t work. She’s losing a lot of blood and I don’t want her to die, so I gently put her scruff between my teeth and drag her out of the battle and to her camp, hoping there’s a cat there that can help.   
I’m soon there. I know all the Medicine cat’s names.   
“Leafpool! Jaypaw!” I call out in a rush.   
Next, comes a black apprentice.   
He sniffs the air.   
“What is it? Are you hurt?” he asks me.   
“No, but Sandstorm is. Where’s the Medicine den?” I ask.   
“Follow me.”  
I drag her into the den.   
“Leave her to me,” he orders.  
I do as I’m told.   
I want to go back to the battle to help all cats of Thunderclan, so I run as fast as my legs will carry me, back to the battle. I must help Thunderclan.  
I’m soon back.  
I yowl a battle cry, as I push and claw at Darkstripe. He’s attacking Graystripe. I can’t stand that; can’t stand to see Graystripe losing. I hiss in fiery, as he bites my shoulder. Then I claw his pelt, ears, and face. He lets go and runs away in pain.   
“Sasha,” he croaks.   
He suffered bites and scratches, but the worse of all is a gash in his side. I know he’ll died if I don’t act quickly. I get him onto my back and take him to Jaypaw’s den. I then race back to the battle. I fight my mate who’s not happy with me trying to protect Firestar. I know it’s a mistake, but I do it anyway.   
When we fight, my mate pins me down to the ground.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” he growls.   
He’s mad now. I know it, but I’m a brave cat.   
“Save Thunderclan cats from the likes of you,” I answer.   
“Then I’ll have to stop you.”  
“Fine; stop me.”  
Suddenly, he claws my side. I yowl in pain and agony. That’s when Firestar knocks him to the side. Tigerstar pushes him aside and rakes his claws down my back. Then he bites my already wounded side, leaving a gash there. I have no strength left and collapse to the ground. Then Tigerstar vanishes.   
“Sasha,” Firestar says, limping over to me. He hurt his front paw.   
“I tried, Firestar.”  
“It’s okay, Sasha.”  
“No, it’s not. I couldn’t stop Graystripe or Sandstorm from getting badly injured. All I managed to do right was take them to Jaypaw.”  
“It’s alright, Sasha. They’ll be fine I’m sure,” he says, though it sounds like he’s trying to convince himself.   
I close my eyes.   
In the next minute, I feel Firestar drag me by the scruff.   
I must’ve fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes, I’m in the Medicine den.  
I look around and see several wounded cats; Graystripe, Sandstorm, Brokentail, Ashfur, Diamondpelt, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Mousefur, Runningwind, Whitepaw, Wiseheart, Goldenflower, Sootfur, Angeltail, and Cloudtail.  
I get up, stretch, and ask if I can help with the wounded. Leafpool and Jaypaw say that I can and then tell me what herbs are used for what, and what wounds to use what herb for.   
I move to my son Brambleclaw who has several claw marks on his pelt. I put moss and marigold on the wounds.   
Meanwhile, Leafpool and Jaypaw are on their last patient.   
When we’re done, we give them some moss nests to sleep in.   
Afterward, I go to Firestar’s den.   
“Firestar,” I greet. “How are you?” I don’t get a reply. “Firestar?” I pad inside and see that he’s in a deep sleep, so I leave his den. 

 

A few days later, every cat is well, and I head out to be a longer again. This is my life.


	6. Sasha’s Trilogy: The Strife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha wants to join Thunderclan. What will Firestar choose to do?

I walk in the forest. I’m a loner. I’ve been thinking of becoming a Thunderclan cat. I’ve already become friends with Thunderclan. I’ve also become familiar with Thunderclan territory. I’ve walked in it time and time again.   
I stop. I smell a cat. It’s Thunderclan thankfully.   
I go to Graystripe.   
“Hi, Graystripe.”  
“Hi, Sasha. What are you doing here?”  
“I want to talk to Firestar about joining the clan.”  
“Okay; come with me.”  
With that, he leads me to the camp and then to Firestar’s den.   
“Firestar, Sasha would like to talk to you,” he addresses his old friend.   
“Come in, Sasha.”  
I obey and the old deputy leaves.   
“Sasha, what is this about joining the clan? Do you realize everything you’ll miss? Clan cats don’t have as much freedom as you think. We have jobs to do. But you probably already know that.”  
“I know. I want to join, though.”  
“Alright, you may. Follow me.”  
We go out onto the high ledge and he announces to the clan that I’m going to join.   
“But she was once Tigerstar’s mate. How can we trust her?” Mousefur says.   
“Yeah; I agree,” Frostfur protests. “Sasha isn’t cut out to be a clan cat. I don’t mean anything,” she adds, apparently seeing him lashing his tail and the hurt in his eyes. I guess he must be thinking that she’s talking about him when he was a kittypet.   
“Silence!” It’s Graystripe who gives the order. “All of you!” He goes to stand in front of the high ledge. “Why do you say that Frostfur? Firestar is an example that any cat can live in a clan. Sasha may not be such a cat now, but I think someday, she’ll be a mighty warrior. And Mousefur, Brambleclaw here is an example that every relation to Tigerstar isn’t bad.”  
“Thanks, Graystripe,” Firestar thanks his longtime friend.   
Firestar soon gives me a ceremony, but keeps my name as is. He then has my mentor be Sandstorm. I learn how to hunt and fight as a warrior, harder than the apprentices. My warrior training goes on for a moon or so, until I finally have my warrior ceremony. I am now Sasha the warrior.  
One moon later, I’m patrolling with other cats, when suddenly, Tawnypelt with her kits are spotted.   
“Everything’s wrong,” she says to me. It’s muffled by Dawnkit’s scruff.   
“It’s okay. Just tell me what’s wrong,” I say, trying to soothe her.   
“Shadowclan doesn’t like Blackstar and now, they’re slowly leaving the clan. The clan, I’m afraid, will separate into rogues, loners, and kittypets. I don’t want to be part of a clan like that.”  
“Okay; let’s get you to the camp,” I say.   
“I don’t think so. She’s still Shadowclan,” disagreed Dustpelt.   
“But she’s Brambleclaw’s sister and my daughter, and you know you can trust me.”  
“Fine,” he says disapprovingly.   
My daughter picks up Dawnkit, I pick up Flamekit, and Tigerkit follows.  
“Tawnypelt!” Brambleclaw and Firestar greet.   
They come over to us and I tell them the situation.   
Firestar says to her, “You may stay as long as you’d like.”  
“Thanks, Firestar.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“How much longer are you going to do this? Bring in cats?” says Dustpelt.   
“Thunderclan has always brought in cants,” Firestar says. “Not only that, but we have also helped cats in need.”  
“He’s right,” Longtail agrees. “Bluestar brought him in, Firestar brought in Cloudpaw and Sasha, and now he’s helping a friend in need. Let’s just drop it, alright? Leave this whole thing alone and make her feel welcome.”  
“Well said,” Sandstorm comments.  
He turns his sightless eyes to her.   
“Thanks, Sandstorm.”  
Firestar watches, as Longtail goes to the elder’s den.  
“They don’t want us,” Flamekit says.   
“We’re not welcome here,” Dawnkit puts in.   
“It’s okay. They’ll soon get used to you,” I soothe my grand kits. Then I look at my leader. I can see he’s somewhere else. I have a lucky guess where. He’s probably thinking about when he first came into the clan or about his kittypet life.   
“Come. Let’s make you welcome,” I say.   
I lead them to the nursery.   
Tawnypelt’s kits are welcomed by all the other kits.   
I leave the nursery and almost run into Sorrelpaw and Cloudpaw.  
“Watch where you’re going,” I scold them. “You’re going to trip a cat someday.”  
“Sorry,” they apologize and scamper off to annoy some other cat. That’s my guess anyway.   
The next day, I’m on the hunting patrol.  
Suddenly, I see a kittypet I know.  
“Princess!” I greet, and pad up to her.   
“Sasha, I heard you’re a Thunderclan cat. Could you take me to Firestar?”  
“Of course. What is it?”  
“It’s my two legs. They’re moving, but I don’t want ot leave.”  
“Okay then,” I say.   
I lead her to him and he’s happy to see his sister.   
After she decides to be in the clan, he has a ceremony for her and keeps her name.   
At the Gathering, she is able to attend, but Shadowclan doesn’t show at all.   
Before the leaders can say anything about their clans, Boulder and his cats fight us. According to Firestar, they’re what’s left of Bloodclan that my mate made when he was alive.   
I look for Princess. She was taught how to fight as a warrior by Firestar, but this is her very first battle, and my second or third. So therefore, I’m worried about her.   
I help her fight a few cats and then leave her to fight her own battle.   
I throw Boulder off Firestar and bite his tail, making him run away hurt.   
“Thanks, Sasha.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Suddenly, I feel pain surge through me. I turn and see a dark tabby.   
“Tigertail,” I growl.   
I feel terrified, but I try my best to fight Tigerstar’s father.   
We roll in a ball of furry.  
I get pinned down.  
Just then, Brambleclaw rakes his claws down his pelt. He turns on my son, but my son pins him down.   
I get to my paws very slowly. I’m wounded. Tigertail hurt one of my fore paws. It hurts, but I got back into battle.   
I battle Bone, who’s the leader.   
He claws my pelt and a hind leg.  
I yowl in pain.  
Apparently, I’m heard.  
As he bites my shoulder and inches to my neck, I see a gray tom. Then he pins Bone down and finishes him off. It’s Crowfeather that saved me.   
He pads up to me and starts licking my wounds.   
“Are you okay? You know, Sasha, you shouldn’t have fought him by yourself. You could’ve been killed,” he says between licks. He then stops and asks, “Does that feel better?”  
“Yeah; it does. Thanks so much, Crowfeather.”  
“Let’s see if you can get up, Sasha.”  
“No!” yowls a familiar cat. It’s Lionblaze. “Hollyleaf!”  
I try to see through all the cats of what’s wrong. Then I see. Hollyleaf is on the ground, Ashfur looming over her. I want to see if I can help.   
“Help me up,” I tell Crowfeather.   
He does and I lean on him for support, all the while limping from the pain in my paw.   
“Hollyleaf!” I yowl, wishing I can run to her as fast as I can, but I can’t.   
Lionblaze is already there by the time we get there.   
“Ashfur, step away from her,” I growl.  
He doesn’t say anything. He just snarls at me.   
Suddenly, a silver-looking cat plows him over.  
“Leave her alone,” the she-cat growls. I realize what she’s doing and I seize my chance. I rush as much as I can, to Hollyleaf’s side.   
“Hollyleaf,” I say.  
“Sasha. Help me.”  
“I will. Hold on.”  
I look at Lionblaze.   
“Where are Cinderpelt, Yellowfang, and Leafpool?”   
“Don’t worry. Jayfeather is hidden in the undergrowth and Yellowfang and Leafpool are fighting. Cinderpelt is still at camp.”  
“Okay; Crowfeather, go find Yellowfang and Leafpool.”  
He looks like he doesn’t want to leave me, so I tell him, “Don’t worry. I can lean on Lionblaze if I have to. Now go. Please.”  
He does as he’s told, racing away to go find them.   
I feel my strength start to ebb away and I stumble. Lionblaze then catches me by the scruff.  
“Take it easy. Just lean on me, okay?”  
I obey.  
Silverstream takes her paw away from Ashfur’s neck and steps away from the senior warrior, letting him get to his paws. She doesn’t once let her eyes leave him. She must think that he’d take a leap at her. I know thought that If he does, Graystripe would do something about it. Yeah; sure. He couldn’t kill the warrior, but he sure could attack him if he laid a claw on her. But he’d have to attack the deputy, in order for the deputy to attack Ashfur.   
A few minutes later, Crowfeather races back with the Medicine cats Yellowfang, Leafpool, and Jayfeather.   
Leafpool tends to Hollyleaf, while Jayfeather tends to me. Just to be easier on him, Lionblaze helps me lay down.   
A few minutes later, we’re ourselves again.   
Suddenly, the senior warrior attacks Graystripe’s mate, Silverstream.   
Yellowfang pulls him off her. I’m thankful that she’s okay.   
Battle is soon over.  
A few moons later, all cats are well again. Also, when Firestar hears what happened, he exiles Ashfur. So there you have it. The clan is well.


	7. Blood Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought Bramblepaw was the first the Dark Forest visited? Think again. He wasn't.

It was a beautiful day. Sandkit and her siblings were resting with their proud mother Goldenflower. They were about three moons old; still small. No matter what their size, they were frisky when awake. Goldenflower was always happy and relieved when they slept. It meant she had a break from them.  
One-eye padded over to the queen.  
"You should get some exercise while they sleep. I'll watch them."  
The queen nodded to her and then padded out into the bright, morning sun as One-eye curled up in Goldenflower's nest by the kits to keep them warm, tail around them. It was a wonder they didn't get over exhausted like their mother. What with their energeticness and friskiness.  
Sandkit, Spottedkit, and Sweetkit ran around the clearing playing moss ball. It was the day of their ceremony. Bluestar was going to give them their apprentice names. Three moons had passed already. It seemed to all the elders and queens that they had just been born yesterday.  
Goldenflower sat at the entrance to the nursery watching them. She shook her head disapprovingly. Redtail, the kit's dad and Goldenflower's mate, sat beside her.  
"You'd think they'd act properly on their ceremony day," she mewed.  
"They'll learn. Right now, though, they're young. But now that they'll become apprentices, they'll soon learn what work and hardship is."  
Bluestar jumped onto the High rock and Retail went to join her. He was the deputy. Goldenflower watched as her kits came bounding towards her.  
"We'll miss you," Sweetkit announced, as their mother cleaned them up. "Yeah. We will," Sandkit agreed with her sisters.  
"Let every cat old enough to catch his prey be seated here for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled out.  
Every cat came to sit below the rock.  
Bluestar spoke. "Today is time for some kits to get their apprentice names; Sandkit, Sweetkit, Spottedkit, Ravenkit, Graykit, and Dustkit. Please come forward to receive your new names."  
They all sat by the leader and deputy. One by one she started the ceremony.  
"By naming apprentices we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. From this moment on, until they receive their warrior name, these apprentices will be known as Sandpaw, Dustpaw, Spottedpaw, Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and Sweetpaw."  
"Sandpaw! Dustpaw! Spottedpaw! Graypaw! Ravenpaw! Sweetpaw!" the clan yowled out approvingly; all except Tigerclaw.  
"Sandpaw, your mentor will be Whitestorm. Whitestorm, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of wisdom and integrity. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice," Bluestar started again.  
The senior warrior padded up to Sandpaw and they touched noses.  
The leader moved on to the old Medicine cat. "Spottedpaw, your mentor will be Goosefeather. Goosefeather, you have shown yourself to be a Medicine cat of wisdom and knowledge. Do well to pass all that you have learned down to this apprentice."  
Goose Feather walked up to the apprentice and they touched noses.  
"Tigerclaw will be your mentor, Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of herculean and loyalty. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."  
Tigerclaw and Ravenpaw touched noses. He was glad about one think. His aunt, Bluestar, had given him his very first apprentice. It was an honor to have one.  
"Dustpaw, your mentor is Redtail. Redtail, you have shown yourself to be a deputy of loyalty, wisdom, and strength. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."  
Redtail and Dustpaw touched noses.  
"Sweetpaw, your mentor is Sorreltail. Sorreltail, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of compassion, loyalty, and strength. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."  
Sorrel Tail padded up to Sweet Paw and they touched noses.  
"Graypaw, your mentor is Lionheart. Lionheart, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and bravery. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice."  
Lionheart came up to Graypaw and they touched noses.  
The clan went about their daily lives, as Bluestar jumped off the high rock and disappeared into her den.

It was a damp night, as Sandpaw dreamt in her nest by her sisters.  
She was in a forest hunting when there appeared a Dark forest cat, but she didn't know that. She only knew that this cat smelled of her own clan; Thunderclan.  
"May I help you?" Sandpaw meowed, padding slowly up to the cat.  
"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself, young one. I once was Thunderclan; Tigerclaw's father; Thornclaw. I have a compromise to suggest to you. Actually, more like a promise. Starclan wants to help you. We know what you can achieve. But remember. With great power comes great responsibilities."  
"What's the promise?"  
"You must keep your friends and kin close."  
"I promise."  
"Good."  
"How will you help me?"  
"By mentoring you young' un."  
"When do we start?"  
"Tomorrow night."  
"Great!"  
Then the tabby tom faded away and she awoke to dawn.

 

It was a beautiful day as Sandpaw trained in the hollow with her mentor. They were working on battle moves.  
"Try to unbalance me. Use your body weight, size, and speed. Get me off my paws," Whitestorm instructed. And so, that she did. She succeeded. She then let him up.  
"How did I do?"  
"Great. You'll be a warrior by no time at all."  
"Thanks, Whitestorm!"  
"You're welcome."

 

It was sundown when they got back to camp. It had been a long day. When they came back, they all curled up into their moss nests.  
Thornclaw came to her again. They battle fought. She learned more from him in one session than a living cat.

 

Tawnyspots and Sparrowpelt arrived from the forest. That's when she knew the truth. She wasn't in Starclan territory being taught by Starclan. She was learning from a Dark Forest cat, instead. She backed away for a few minutes, stopping a foot away.  
"You're not Starclan."  
"That's what you thought?" Sparrowpelt said.  
"Yeah."  
"Why would you think that?" Tawnyspots asked.  
"We're not shiny like they are," Thornclaw said.  
"Maybe because I’ve never seen Starclan with my own eyes before; you trained me," she said.  
"Of course," Thornclaw replied.  
"This is over. I've learned a lot. I don't need any more help."  
"Are you sure? Remember your promise, Sandpaw."  
"I won't. Don't threaten me."  
His eyes grew dark, scary, and evil-like. Then she awoke to dawn.


	8. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tigerstar is now the new leader of Shadowclan. Firestar is the new leader of Thunderclan. What are Tigerstar’s plans, now that he’s leader of Shadowclan? What if Tigerstar didn’t die until later on? What if the cats never had to leave the forest to go settle in the Sun drown Place?

It was a beautiful day in the Shadowclan camp. It wasn’t peaceful, though. Tigerstar was the leader now. A few cats in particular hated this. Tigerstar had bounded the Clan and made it Lion clan. It wasn’t just Shadowclan. It was Wind clan, too. Wind clan and Shadowclan made up Lion clan. The cats that hated all of this were Tawnypelt and her kits, Crowfeather, Snowbird, Tall star, Dawn flower, Heather tail, Horsetail, Bark face, Ash foot, White wing, and possibly others. But they couldn’t protest. They had to stay silent. If they ever spoke against Tigerstar, they would surely die a painful death. But unlike Tigerstar, if they died, they would join Starclan for eternity in peace.   
Tigerstar looked around at the camp.   
“Let’s go,” he ordered. “Now.”  
As they left camp, Tawnypelt and the other good cats wondered what he was going to do and where in Starclan’s name they were being led to.   
After a while, he stopped in an alley and called out to a cat.   
When the cat came out, it was Scourge. He wasn’t alone. He had his group of cats, too.   
“Come on,” Tawnypelt whispered to Crowfeather and the other good cats, as well as her kits, while the evil cats were distracted.   
Once back into the safety of the trees, they ran towards the border of Thunderclan.   
It wasn’t long until they met up with a Thunderclan patrol.   
“Tawnypelt?” Brambleclaw questioned his sister. “What are you doing here?”  
“Brambleclaw, you have to help us. Take us to camp. We don’t want anything to do with Tigerstar’s plans. He’s bringing Blood clan together. Scourge and his cats are uniting with Lion clan. Please. You have to help.”  
“Come,” he said.

 

They entered the camp.  
Brambleclaw came up to Graystripe, the others following.   
“Where’s Firestar? We have a huge problem. It goes beyond anything else Tigerstar has ever done.”  
“He and Leafpool are out getting herbs. Jayfeather and Dovepaw are with them,” the old deputy answered.   
Brambleclaw nodded. He then started ordering cats around.   
“Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Hollyleaf, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Longtail, and Spider leg; come with me. The rest of you stay here. Brightheart, find my nephews and niece and get a Queen to take care of them for Tawnypelt, please.”  
So with that, the chosen cats raced out the Gorse tunnel with Brambleclaw leading the way.   
As they raced through the forest, they heard caterwauling.   
“Firestar! Leafpool!” Squirrelflight yowled.   
“Dovepaw! Jaypaw!” Cloudtail yowled and then they were racing towards the direction of the sounds.  
As soon as they arrived, they through themselves into battle with Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, the rest of Lion clan, and Scourge and his cats. Brambleclaw took on Tigerstar, Crowfeather took on Scourge, Squirrelflight took on Bone, and the other chosen cats took on the others.   
As the fight dragged on, Leafpool and Dovepaw guided Jaypaw home. Firestar followed them.   
It felt like moons before it ended. They watched as most of the cats fled. They then watched as the deceased Tigerstar was carried by Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, and Bone to bury him.   
It was a stormy evening, as they trudged back home.


	9. Firestar’s Quest (Omen of the Stars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar has to bring Skyclan back together again. Will he succeed?

Fire Star sat on the edge of the river, not far from Shadow Clan. He listened to the gurgling of the river. He had been the leader for three seasons and was proud of it.  
Suddenly, he padded over away from the river, senses alert. He had heard something. He heard a rustle of a bush just then.  
A cat sprang up and plowed him over on his back.  
He tried to push his attacker off with his hind leg, as a paw came down on his stomach, claws sheathed. As the paw did so, the image of the murderous Tiger Star vanished.  
The cat jumped off him, letting him up.  
He got to his paws and saw his apprentice.  
"You didn't even know I was there, did you? Go on Fire Star, admit it. You had no idea."  
"Bramble Paw, you great lump! You've squashed me as flat as a leaf."  
"I know," his apprentice said, as his amber eyes gleamed. "If you'd really been a Shadow Clan invader, you'd be crow-food by now."  
"So I would," the leader agreed. He touched his tail to Bramble Paw's shoulder. "You disguised your scent very well, and you did very well on your fighting."  
"I rolled in a clump of damp ferns as soon as I left camp. Was my assessment okay?" He asked his leader. "Of course Bramble Paw. No cat could've done better." he replied. "Thanks, Fire Star! Do you think Tawny Paw will be a warrior soon?" asked the apprentice, looking back at the border as they walked back to camp. "I'm sure she will."  
"I hope she will. She'll be a great warrior," Bramble Claw told his mentor.  
"And so will you; both of you."  
"Was my assessment really okay? Will it be good enough to be a warrior?"  
"Yes. We'll hold your naming ceremony tomorrow."  
"Thanks. I won't let you down," he meowed, and then ran down the ravine to wait by the tunnel for his leader.  
Fire Star remembered how it felt like when he had been an apprentice. When he felt like he could run forever in the forest. But he also renumbered how it felt when the clan hadn't trusted him yet. Blue Star had taken him in because she knew he was the Fire who could save the clan. No cat had trusted him back then because of his origins. He had been born a kittypet. Tiger Star had taunted and tormented him with the words, "Once a kittypet always a kittypet." Because the clan hadn't trusted him yet, he had to work harder than any apprentice. Some still didn't trust him, he knew. Dust Pelt was one. But then again, he had never been his friend. He had always hated him. Sand Storm was the same way until the night he saved her from falling in the river. She had started liking him after that. Now they were mates.  
He wondered if Bramble Paw was having a hard time being trusted enough to be a warrior. He was popular in the clan because of his father. Bramble Paw was Tiger Star's son. To Fire Star, he was trusted, loyal, and a hard worker and learner. He was the total opposite of Tiger Star. The trouble was it being so easy to see his tormentor; the ambitious, bloodthirsty, murderous, traitor of Thunder Clan; Tiger Star.  
When he caught up to with the soon-to-be warrior, he told his apprentice, "Go get some sleep. You'll have to sit vigil tomorrow night."  
"Okay. If you're sure," he told his mentor, and then headed for the apprentice den.  
Fire Star turned around to see a gray cat in the ravine. Its fur was patched with white.  
As soon as he started toward the cat, it disappeared. He couldn't stop thinking about the cat. It had looked at him, its eyes glowing helplessly, as if he needed him; needed his help.  
The rain outside his den put him in the land of dreams.  
He was on moorland with mist swirling around him. He could hear cats wailing from a distance. It sent chills through him. He saw blurred shapes of cats, but they vanished before he could see them better. Their scent was unfamiliar.  
"Who are you? What do you want? Hello?" He said, but there was no answer.

 

He awoke at sun high from Sand Storm prodding at him with a paw.  
“Are you okay? You were twitching in your sleep.”  
“It was just a dream. I’ll be fine.”  
“I brought you fresh-kill.” She pushed a vole towards him. “I just got back from hunting patrol.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Better now?” she asked after he had finished eating. “That’ll teach you not to let young cats jump all over you.”  
“Hey, I’m not an elder yet you know. Have all the patrols come back yet?”  
“The last one just came back,” Gray Stripe announced as he sat outside the entrance. “The hunting patrol caught a lot of prey, so Thorn Claw has taken the apprentices out to collect it. “Why? Did you want them?”  
“Not right away, but I need to know what they reported. Did any cat see any sign of rogues in our territory?”  
“Not a trace. Everything is peaceful out there. Fire Star, is something bothering you?” He padded inside. His eyes were full of worry.  
“No, I’m fine,” he lied. He didn’t like lying to his old friend. “Bramble Paw did an amazing assessment last night. He jumped on me by the Shadow Clan border. Come on. I want to hold his ceremony as soon as the apprentices get back.”

 

When they came back, he held his warrior ceremony. Bramble Paw was now Bramble Claw. He knew how important it was to him to be a warrior; especially when he talked about his loyalty to the clan.  
He jumped off the High Rock and touched his muzzle to the warrior’s shoulder. Bramble Claw licked his leader’s shoulder.  
He looked in a puddle and saw the face of the gray cat. He blinked and then it was gone.  
Shrew Kit landed in the puddle squealing.  
The tabby leader looked at the sky, only to see a cloudless sky.  
He led the evening patrol to tall pines, then two leg place, being cautious about possible remaining cats of Blood Clan.  
He dreamed of the cries of the cats before he woke up.  
He didn’t want to dream of those poor cats again.

 

He and Sand Storm walked together in the forest, and then sat down by Snake rocks. They sat there in silence for a very long time. No cat spoke.  
As he looked at the river, he saw images of cats swimming in the water, churning water desperately. Then the cats were gone. The river was still and quiet.  
Fire Star relieved the warrior of his vigil the next day. It was over.  
He slipped into the Medicine Den to talk to Cinder Pelt. He told her about the dreams he had been having. She said she couldn’t help, but she would tell him if Star Clan gave her a sign or something.  
He had the same dream the next two nights.  
The leader awoke at sun high. He came out of the den, hearing caterwauling. He swiftly padded over to Cloud Tail, Bracken Fur, Rain Paw, and Long Tail.  
Long Tail was put in a moss nest so Cinder Pelt could examine him. A rabbit had scratched his eyes when he tried chasing it. His eyes were closed.  
The other cats left the warrior and Medicine cat alone, when Cinder Pelt had told them to. Rain Paw had been told to help her with Long Tail by getting her the herbs she needed.

 

Once again, he didn’t sleep, dreading what he might dream.  
The next night, they went to the Gathering. All was well in every clan. Tawny Paw was a warrior by the name of Tawnypelt.  
As the cats left, Fire Star saw a lot of starry cats. None said a word. He was the only one that saw them. Then they vanished.  
He put Gray Stripe in charge of the clan when he left to go to the Moonstone.  
Blue Star came to him. They were at Fourtrees. She reluctantly told him what cats he had been seeing; that they were in different skies. The cats were Sky Clan. They had been driven out long ago because of monsters, and that the clans didn’t believe they belonged in the forest anymore. That once upon a time, there had been five clans.  
When he got back, he went to Cinder Pelt’s den. Long Tail’s vision was still blurred. His eyes were still affected.  
He let himself dream that night. He dreamed that clan was following the river. They couldn’t or wouldn’t hear him. “Sky Clan, wait for me! Wait!” But he soon couldn’t keep up. He collapsed on the ground, unable to follow anymore. Then his dream changed. He was in his own den. Spotted Leaf came to him. After that dream, he knew he must go.

 

That day, he stopped a couple of his warriors from fighting Smudge. After they left, Smudge told him of his dreams. Fire Star said he knew of them already.  
The leader told Thorn Claw he would be gone for a night and that Gray Stripe was in charge.  
He spent that night in Smudge’s backyard.  
The Sky Clan leader came and spoke to him, then was gone.

 

He came back the next day. Not to the camp. He met up with a patrol. He told Bracken Fur about giving Soot Paw a new mentor until Long Tail’s eyesight got better. Thorn Claw became the new mentor.  
The next day, the patrol and Fire Star scented a badger.  
When they followed it, Willow Pelt gave her life to save Soot Paw.  
After morning for her, Cinder Pelt took Soot Paw, Rain Paw, and Sorrel Paw to her den, and cared for them like a mother would for her kits.

 

Fire Star dreamed of Silver Stream. She gave him a fish to eat as a gift. After that dream, he was even surer he had to leave.  
He told Cinder Pelt, Gray Stripe, and Sand Storm first. He said he was taking his mate, and then told his deputy he was in charge. “We’ll take care of the clan the best we can,” Gray Stripe told his friend.

 

The next day, he announced he was leaving, made it sound like it was Star Clan’s will, the Clan said good-bye, and he and Sand Storm left.

 

It took them four sunrises to get close to their destination.  
When they were almost there, a storm broke out. In the storm, Sand Storm and Fire Star had a fight; an argument.  
“You wish you were on this journey with Spotted Leaf, don’t you?”  
“The only cat I want to be on this journey with right now is you,” he assured her.  
“You miss her though.”  
“Yes. I do.”  
“You still would rather have Spotted Leaf here than me.”  
“Sand Storm, that’s not it. I miss her, but I love you the most.”  
“You know what Fire Star? Maybe I should go back home and let you journey on your own.”  
“Sand Storm…”  
“No Fire Star. Don’t even try. Don’t start it.”  
As they walked through the storm in silence, looking for shelter, a tree was hit by lightning, making it become like a bridge to cross the river.  
He crossed first. But just as he called out to her, “Sand Storm, it’s safe! You’re turn! Come on!” a wave came splashing down right where his mate was.  
When it had gone, he couldn’t see her. The love of his life was gone.

 

For three days he searched diligently for her, thinking about the quarrel they had and what he would do if she had died.  
Shorty brought him on the third day, when he met him, to a two leg place where he had seen a ginger she-cat.  
Shorty warned the flame-colored tabby about a fierce kittypet before he jumped into its territory. He didn’t have his full strength yet, since he hadn’t eaten since Sand Storm had disappeared.

As soon as he landed in the garden and started calling for Sand Storm, he was attacked by a fierce black and white kittypet. He thought he could fight the kittypet off, but he was losing. He felt claws scrape his pelt and shoulder. Then once he was pinned to the ground, it clawed his left side, and he suddenly felt teeth in his neck.  
As soon as the teeth sank in, he heard a yowl and felt wind, as a blur of a pelt brushed by. Then the teeth came out of his neck fur.  
He stood up to see Sand Storm bite down on its tail and it fled into its two leg nest.  
He padded over to her and she turned to him, gazing at him without a word.  
“Thanks,” he said.  
“You know, I met what I said when I said I wanted to go back to the forest. I’m surprised you even looked for me,” she said when she finally spoke.  
“Sand Storm, I would search for you until I found you. Even at the end of the world.”  
“But you would rather have Spotted Leaf instead.”  
“Sandstorm, that was the past. It’s you I love.”  
He put his tail on her shoulder and gave her assuring licks between the ears.  
Shorty’s head popped up from the other side of the fence.  
“Is everything alright?” he asked. Then he saw the two cats. “You found her.”  
“No. I found him,” Sand Storm corrected.  
Shorty disappeared from sight and the clan cats continued their journey.

 

Five moons later, they had Sky Clan cats as a clan once again. From former kitty pets and rogues to Sky Watcher who remembered his ancestors. His mother when he was young, would tell him all about them and Sky Clan.  
Soon after they finally had a Queen, kits, warriors, apprentices, and a medicine cat, rats attacked. So many that they couldn’t see the ground. No cat died though. Thank Star Clan.

 

Two days later, Sky Clan attacked the small abandoned barn where the rats lived. Rain Fur died and Fire Star lost a life, leaving Fire Star with five lives left.  
The warriors of Sky Clan, Sand Storm, and Fire Star sat on a nearby tree.  
The leader soon had an idea. He knew who the rats’ leader was. All he had to do was kill the leader.  
All cats jumped to the ground facing their enemies. With a yowl, Fire Star leaped in the middle and killed the leader.  
Fire Star stayed there, watching confusion ring out through the horde of rats. That’s when the warriors struck, killing rats who were in their path.  
Sharp Claw started running after them toward the barn, but Fire Star stopped him.  
“No! Leave them be!”  
He reluctantly obeyed and they came back to camp with Sharp Claw dragging the dead warrior Rain Fur.  
Echo Song told the dead cats’ mate, Petal Nose.  
Cats gathered around him that night.

 

Two days later, Leaf Dapple was made leader.  
Next, Leaf Star made Sharp Claw her deputy, Bouncekit and Rockkit apprentices, Cherrypaw was made a warrior, Cherrytail, and Sparrowpaw was made a warrior, Sparrowpelt.  
After the naming ceremony, all of Skyclan said their farewells as Firestar and Sandstorm left the camp.  
Just as they started to disappear among the bushes, Leaf Star called to the Thunder Clan cats, “May Starclan go with you and light your path!”  
After several moons of being gone, they came back to their own camp.

 

A few days later, it would be time that night for the Gathering. At the same time, Sand Storm had kitted. She had two daughters. One was a tabby like Fire Star named Leaf Kit after Leaf Star, and the other one was a dark ginger she-cat like Sand Storm named Squirrel Kit, because of the fluffy tail.  
Bright Heart’s kit Whitekit, would soon be an apprentice. White Kit sat by the new born kits. Her mother raised her head. “White Kit, come away from them. They won’t be ready to play for some time yet. You’ll have to wait moons.” She went over to her mother, obeying her.  
Fire Star was happy as he watched his mate and sleeping daughters. They didn’t have their eyes open yet. It would be at least two moons before their eyes opened.  
The dead cat’s prophecy, Sky Watcher who had died of old age, rang out in his head.  
“There will be three  
Kin of your kin  
Who hold the powers of the stars  
In their paws.”  
He wondered if it would be fulfilled by his daughter’s kin. He just had to be patient. Patiently wait. Then horror flashed through him, as he wondered if the prophecy was meant for good or evil.


	10. The Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if they had found out that Crowfeather and Leafpool were mates, earlier in the series? How would the clans react? Read to find out what happens.

It was a dark night, as Crowfeather padded towards the river bank, heading for the stepping stones to meet up with his new mate Leafpool. She had told him that she had something to tell him. But what could it possibly be that she couldn’t or wouldn’t let the others know about? Was it bad? No. It couldn’t be. She had told him that it was wonderful news that she had to tell him.   
He stood on the first stepping stone, then moved to the second one and then jumped to the third one. A little bit of river water splashed onto his paws and legs, as he landed on the third one. Then he crouched down and estimated his jump, before jumping towards the other side of the river bank.   
He landed in the water and dug hi claws into the bank, as the river tide tried to sweep him off his paws and carry him down stream. He wouldn’t let it, though. He was determined. With much effort, he jumped out of the river and landed onto the Thunderclan border. He shook the water out of his fur and then started licking his pelt, while he waited for his mate to arrive to tell him the news. 

 

Leafpool headed through the undergrowth towards the river. It had been a long time since she had snuck out of camp at the dead of night. But when she had been a kit, it had just been play. And then she had met and fallen in love with Crowfeather. A Windclan warrior with as much loyalty as any cat could ever have; loyalty that Graystripe and Firestar would always have.   
She padded up to and sat in front of her mate.   
“Did you get an unwanted bath?” she joked to him and then laughed, seeing his damp pelt.  
He ignored her joke.   
“What is it that you had to tell me that you can’t let any other cat know?” he meowed to her.   
“I’m going to have kits.”  
He was silent for a few minutes, before he spoke.  
“What are we going to do? You know how it is with half-clan born kits when it comes to two different clans. Look at what happened between Graystripe and Riverclan when Bluestar was your leader. I don’t want that kind of life for them. I want the best they possibly could have.”  
“I know. But if Windclan finds out and wants the kits, you can raise them. And they will know their true mother,” she assured him.  
They rubbed heads against heads.   
“No matter what happens, we’ll be there for each other and these kits,” he promised her.   
“I know we will,” the Medicine cat meowed back in agreement.


	11. Sunset (The New Prophecy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revised version from the actual book. Darkstripe finds himself in No Stars, but has a change of heart. He doesn’t want to be like Tigerstar anymore, so he tries to find Starclan. He wants to warn Tigerstar’s relations about Tigerstar’s plans. Can he do it, or will he be too late? Read to find out.

Darkstripe ran along in an unfamiliar forest.   
Just then, he spotted his longtime friend. His friend approached him.   
“Darkstripe,” he greeted.   
“Tigerstar,” he greeted back. “Why are you here? Where’s Starclan?”  
“There is no Starclan. Starclan doesn’t come here. This isn’t a place for them; only for cats like us.”  
“I’ll find a way to them.”  
“You can’t. There’s not a way. There never will be.”  
“Let me come with you.”  
“Sorry, Darkstripe; this place is where cats go their own way. I’m going my own way. I’ve learned how to visit my sons in their dreams. Real soon, I’ll make them see it my way. Firestar hasn’t won yet. There’ll soon learn if they want power, they must do it my way, or there’ll never rule. I’ve already influenced Hawkfrost. I must now try with Brambleclaw. If he refuses, I can threaten cats close to him. Then he’ll listen. I must go now.”  
As he walked away, he called out to Tigerstar.   
“What is this place!?”  
“No Stars!” Tigerstar called back before he disappeared.   
Darkstripe didn’t want him to do that to all his kin. He wanted to warn Brambleclaw in his dreams, before it was too late. He knew Starclan wasn’t around in No Stars, but he said anyway to them, “Starclan, help me to go into their dreams to warn them. Maybe even warn Leaf paw or Cinderpelt.”  
As if they heard, the place changed to a familiar place and there stood Bluestar in the grass.  
He approached the former Thunderclan leader.   
“Bluestar, I’m sorry for what Tigerstar did to you and what I did. I’ve changed since I died and went to No Stars. I want to warn someone.”  
“I know of how you have changed. I understand that you were following him, not because he influenced you, but because he was your only friend and you couldn’t let him be in exile alone. So you followed him until you died. Now you understand that you did wrong. His father was just as evil and ambitious; now then. I’ll grant you what you want; the power to come into cat’s dreams to warn them.”  
“Thanks, Bluestar.”  
“Come. Follow me.”  
He obeyed and soon was standing among Starclan. 

 

Leafpool and Crowfeather burst into camp, hoping to save the Clan from the badger attack. He hope vanished when she saw they were too late. She was worried for her Clan, but most of all, she was worried for her mother, father, and sister.   
When they entered, cats gave her mean looks.   
She realized they weren’t happy.   
They don’t trust me anymore after I abandoned them.  
She walked inside the camp, crossed the clearing, and was greeted happily by Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, and Golden flower. She was glad that some were happy to see her.  
After being greeted, she ordered Brambleclaw to tell wounded cats who could walk, to come to her den.   
He obeyed.   
She went to tend to the cats that couldn’t walk. When was done with them, she went to the Medicine den.   
When she entered the den, she saw Ferncloud with three kits. Her mate was Dustpelt. Then she froze. Cinderpelt lay on her side. She was still.   
She turned to see Brambleclaw tell her, “I’m sorry. Cinderpelt is with Starclan now.”  
Not wanting to believe him, she went over to her mentor and touched her pelt with her nose. She smelled of death. He was right. He was beside her a moment later, talking to her. “She died saving and protecting Ferncloud, while she gave birth to her three kits.”  
Ferncloud spoke. “It’s my fault. I didn’t even try to protect her.”   
Dustpelt tried to soothe her.   
“I promise you, Leafpool. She died of an honorable death,” Brambleclaw said soothingly. “I’ll tell Firestar.”  
She heard his paw steps fade away, as he left the Medicine den.   
She silently spoke. “Cinderpelt, if you’re still with me, speak to me.” But all she felt was the strong smell of death.   
She left her den after she was done with the wounded.   
She padded up to Firestar her father.   
“Come to my den. I must see to your wounds.”  
He obeyed and followed her there.   
She had to stop thinking of him as her dad, she told herself.  
She soon found Brambleclaw. His left shoulder was wounded. When he refused, she narrowed her eyes at him.   
“What help will you be if that bite gets infected?”  
At that, he followed her to her den to be fixed with herbs.  
After she was done with the warrior he went to put the Elder’s den together.   
Just then, the warrior spotted a few friends. He bounded over to them.   
“Brook, Stormfur, what are you doing here?”  
“We’re visiting here to help Thunderclan. Then we’re staying in Riverclan,” Stormfur told the warrior.   
He must’ve seen the looks on Brambleclaw and Squirrel flight's faces, because he continued. “We’re staying in the forest for good. I can’t stand to try choosing Clan or Tribe anymore. Brook has decided to come with me. She wants to learn how to hunt in the forest. Now what can we do to help you with?”   
The warrior spoke.   
“Brook, you go catch us Fresh-Kill. I mean prey. Stormfur, you help us prepare our dens. I’ll start with the warrior’s den. You start with the Queen’s den.” With that, the cat’s obeyed.   
With every cat’s help, they were able to rebuild the dens. But during the badger’s attack, a few cats had gone to Starclan. Sootfur, Cinderpelt, and Dark pelt. The cats shared tongues with them for the last time, while Leafpool went around camp, checking on the wounded and their wounds.   
As she looked for Marigold, she silently hoped her mentor would forgive her. Then she thought maybe the former Medicine cat blamed her for not being in the camp when she needed her the most. Then she thought that Cinderpelt held a grudge for her leaving. Then she thought about how Crowfeather was handling. She wondered how his Clan was reacting to his return. Were they welcome or unwelcome?  
When night came, she settled down in her mentors’ moss nest. She slept, smelling Cinderella's sent.   
She dreamed she was in the forest looking for prey.   
Suddenly, a cat came out. The cat spoke.   
“Don’t be afraid, Leafpool. I’m Silverstream. There’s someone who wants to speak to you.”  
A dark, black cat with a white stripe down its back came up to them and sat by Silverstream.   
Storm fur's mother spoke.   
“This is Darkstripe. He has had a change of heart, so don’t be afraid. He was once in Shadowclan as Tigerstar’s deputy. But he’s good now. Now listen to what he has to say. He’s in Starclan now.”  
She bowed her head to Silverstream and then turned her attention to Darkstripe.   
“Leafpool, I need your help to warn Brambleclaw and Firestar. When I saw Tigerstar in No Stars, he told me he wants to visit Brambleclaw in his dreams. He already influenced Hawkfrost. He wants them to be like him, but more clever. If Brambleclaw refuses, Tigerstar will threaten him. Maybe kill some cats in their dreams that Brambleclaw is close to. You must warn them before they find Tigerstar in their dreams. If they learn too much from him, they could rule over the Clans and the Sun-drown Place. Do this for me; For Starclan; For your Clan mates. You must warn Moth wing, too.”  
“I will,” she promised him, bowing her head.  
She watched, as the cats disappeared as they walked away.   
She awoke at sunrise to search for Brambleclaw. He was sleeping in the warriors’ den.   
“Brambleclaw,” she whispered.   
He woke up to see her.   
She continued to speak in a whisper to him. “Follow me. I need to tell you something important. It involves your kin.”  
He got to his paws slowly, as to not disturb any cats, and followed her out of the camp in the heart of the forest.   
“What’s going on?” he asked her.   
“Silverstream and Darkstripe visited me in my dream. Darkstripe has had a change of heart and is now in Starclan. They know what will happen and what is to come. They want me to warn you, Firestar, and the rest of Tigerstar’s kin.”  
“Warn us of what?”  
“That Tigerstar will come into your dreams and teach you everything he knows and you’ll overtime, rule over all and everything. Just like Tigerstar once tried to do. But his main thing is to get back at Firestar.”  
That morning, Leafpool told her father that his arch enemy is still trying to hurt him, and what he plans to do. After she was done, he dismissed her and then told Sandstorm.   
While he told his mate, Leafpool told Tawnypelt and Moth wing without being detected. She soon slipped back into camp and Squirrelflight was told by Brambleclaw.   
A few days later, Daisy’s kit, Berry kit, was missing from the camp.   
Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, and Dustpelt soon found him in a trap. That was meant for foxes, not cats. They soon got him out.   
After Leafpool fixed him up, Berry kit only had a stumpy tail.   
At the Gathering, each leader told what was going on.   
One-Star had nothing to say Leopard star was finding it hard for food, Firestar told of the badger attack, and of who died and that they weren’t weak. Then he spoke of his patrol seeing a few Shadowclan cats and smelling fresh scent markers made from Shadowclan, which were in a yard of Thunderclan territory.   
Blackstar announced to the tabby tom, “We have stretched our territory to find prey. Twolegs frighten the prey.” One of his warriors said, “Yes. It’s getting harder to find prey. We only wish that Thunderclan and Wind clan share their territory with Shadowclan and Riverclan. Riverclan are also finding it hard to find enough prey.  
“Never!” hissed One-star.  
Just then, war broke out.   
Brambleclaw tried to rescue Dustpelt from a Shadowclan warrior.   
When the cats heard their leader’s yowls to stop, they stopped.   
Firestar said that the meeting was over.   
Before Leafpool went to join her clan, she overheard Moth wing and Hawkfrost.   
“One day we’ll rule the forest. We would’ve too, if the leaders hadn’t stopped the fighting and if that kittypet hadn’t called off the Gathering,” Hawkfrost told her.  
“You may want to rule over all, but I won’t do it; and what about Tigerstar? You have his same ambition and someday that’ll kill you.”  
“No. You’re wrong. I’m not like him. I’ll learn from his mistakes. I’ll do the opposite; but first, those arrivals must go; alive or dead; Firestar, too. After all, they don’t have a deputy. Graystripe was taken away and he’ll never come back in time. That is, if he ever does. And if he does, I’ll be waiting for that fur ball. And when Firestar’s dead, the clan will join one of the other Clans. I’ll pick off each leader until I’m leader. And Stormfur and Brook are gone. Either back in the mountains or long dead, never to be seen again.”  
Then he left with his Clan.   
“I’m sorry you had to hear that,” Moth wing told her.   
“It’s okay. I never have trusted him, and now I know I was right not to,” Leafpool said.   
Leafpool couldn’t help but think how he look when he talked like that to his sister. It was like he had become the next Tigerstar!  
“Is Heavy step okay?” asked Leafpool. He was an elder who had Green cough.   
“No. He needs Cat mint, but I can’t find any.”  
“Listen. Mud fur, came to me recently and told me to tell you that it’s just off the thunder path away from the pool.”  
“Tell him thanks.”  
That night, that picture of Hawkfrost had haunted her dreams.   
She dreamt that she saw Hawkfrost in a forest turning into the evil Tigerstar. Then he went after her.   
She awoke from her dream terrified; panting like she had actually ran in real life from the evil Tigerstar. She knew exactly that Starclan had sent it as a message. Hawkfrost was going to try and kill her.   
Brambleclaw woke to Fern cloud's yowl. He was told that Daisy and her kits were gone.   
Firestar had a Clan meeting and he agreed for Cloudtail and Brambleclaw to fetch Daisy, but if she wanted to stay, then come back to camp.   
At dawn, the two cats went to the horse place where Daisy and her kits lived. Smoky helped them find her in a barn along with her kits. Because her kits wanted to live in the forest, she agreed.   
The next day at sun high, they came back to the forest to live forever.   
A moon later, Firestar sent Brambleclaw on a mission to check out Riverclan and Wind clan, after hearing about twolegs and their kits in their territory.   
The young tabby tom warrior thought there wasn’t any trouble. He saw and smelled plenty of prey.   
Just then, he saw the two Riverclan cats. The two were Stormfur and Brook Where Small Fish Swim; also known as Brook.   
Stormfur tried to tell Brook to stop, as she killed a squirrel one paw in Shadowclan territory. Then Hawkfrost appeared. He accused Brook of stealing Shadowclan prey; then told them to go back to camp. They followed him home to their camp.   
Without any cat knowing, he followed them.   
He found a tree he could look over into the camp. He could hear and see cats. When Hawkfrost made Stormfur mad, he leaped and attacked him. Brook told him to stop, but she didn’t know how to fight. Back in the mountains, she caught prey. She never fought.   
Leopard star told Black claw, Misty foot, and another warrior to pull them apart. They then stopped fighting. Because Stormfur attacked Hawkfrost, his leader thought he forgot the warrior code and told him and his mate to leave, because they didn’t belong anymore.   
When they left the camp, Brambleclaw climbed down the tree, ran after them, and they followed him behind a bush so they wouldn’t be seen while talking. He invited them into Thunderclan camp and they agreed.   
Brambleclaw entered the camp and told Firestar about other Clans calling Thunderclan weak; then told him that he needed a new deputy if he wanted all Clans, plus his own, to be strong. Brambleclaw knew that other Clans saw them as weak, because of no deputy. He also knew that the clans weren’t thinking right, because they didn’t have a deputy.   
Just then, Sandstorm came in and sat by the leader.   
“It’s time for you to leave,” she said softly. He then left.   
Firestar went to Leaf pool's den to ask if he should appoint a deputy. If she thought Graystripe was gone and never coming back.   
“Wait here,” she told him.   
She went to Stormfur to tell him what he need to know from Graystripe’s son. Brook and Squirrelflight went to practice some fighting moves.   
After Leafpool watched Stormfur and her dad talk, she saw her dad climb onto the Rock Ledge for a Clan meeting.   
Approval rose through the clan when he said he had appointed a new deputy.   
Right before moon high, Starclan sent her a message. It was of Brambles protecting Thunderclan. She told her father and he told them that Brambleclaw was deputy. When the Clan didn’t agree, he explained why. Afterward, every cat congratulated him except for Ashfur.  
As Leafpool watched, she thought she saw Tigerstar beside him. With a shock, she realized his spirit had been beside him when his son had become deputy of Thunderclan.   
A few nights later, the Medicine cats went to the Moon pool and she had a dream from Starclan. Spotted leaf gave her a message.  
“Before there is peace  
Blood will spill blood  
And the lake will run red.”  
When Brambleclaw met up with Hawkfrost, he heard something. He asked him what that was and Hawkfrost said it was just some prey being caught. Brambleclaw said it wasn’t and followed the sound of the cat in trouble, only to see Firestar caught in a trap. He went over to dig the stick out, but was attacked by Hawkfrost. Brambleclaw made Hawkfrost fall off him. While he was down, Brambleclaw dug so it would loosen. Hawkfrost then came after him again and Brambleclaw stared into his amber eyes. He realized that he would have to kill him. He threw him off again and dug for the stick again. The string loosened all together and his leader was free; then his leader layed down.   
Hawkfrost pinned him down. As he reached for the Thunderclan deputy’s neck, Brambleclaw raked his claws across his underbelly. Then with huge strength and courage, he threw him into the trap. Hawkfrost soon died.   
As he stared into the distance, his leader spoke.   
“Brambleclaw, you did well. I’m proud of you.”  
When Leafpool got there, she saw that Hawkfrost was dead and his blood looked like the pool of blood that Starclan had shown her in the dream.


	12. The Long Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few cats go on a journey to find Hollyleaf after Lionblaze and Jayfeather find that she isn’t down in the tunnels. She escaped them. Will they find their clan mate and convince her to come back home, or will she stay alone by herself? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day, as Firestar sat by the river, looking across it to the Riverclan border. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. It was as peaceful as could be. They hadn’t had such a peaceful season for so long. He enjoyed the peacefulness.   
There was a noise from deep in the trees, as a vole was caught off guard. He flicked his ear as he heard the vole, listening to everything in the forest, just taking it all in. 

 

That night, Bluestar came to him in a dream.   
He approached her on a moor. As he did, she sat there patiently.   
“Bluestar.”  
He dipped his head in respect.  
“Greetings, Firestar.”  
“What’s wrong?” he asked his former leader.   
“Firestar, you must find your lost clan mate. She belongs with Thunderclan; not as a loner. You must bring with you companions that she trusts. Let Starclan guide you on your journey and light your path.”  
He watched, as she faded away. 

 

He awoke that morning.  
He flattened his fur and then padded out into the sunlight.   
After finishing off a vole, he padded up the rock fall and stood on the high ledge.   
“Let every cat old enough to catch his prey, be seated here at the foot of the high ledge!” the Thunderclan leader yowled.   
When the clan was seated, the flame-colored tom began, looking down at his clan mates and friends.   
“I had a dream last night from Starclan. I must go on a journey to reunite a clan mate. I will take some cats with me.”  
“Clan mate?” Mousefur questioned.   
“What do you mean?” Jayfeather meowed.  
“I have pondered on what Bluestar told me. When she said I need to reunite a clan mate, she means I must find Hollyleaf. Starclan wants her to come back home. She belongs here.”  
“Who will you take with you?” Lionblaze asked, as silence fell between the cats of Thunderclan.   
“Bluestar told me to only take cats Hollyleaf trusts. I choose Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Graystripe, and Dovepaw. Meeting dismissed.”  
After every cat said their good-byes and the travelers ate some travelling herbs and got some herbs ready to take with them, they left, padding out of the gorse tunnel. 

 

It was a tough journey, as the Thunderclan cats journeyed past the mountains, heading out of the territory in search of Hollyleaf. 

 

A moon later, they found her in the old territory where the forest once stood. Now it was all two leg nests and thunder paths. They were able to convince her and in the end, she was reunited with her clan.


	13. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a future fic, since Tawnypelt is leader of Shadowclan in this one. Read to find out what happens.

Prologue

I looked at the fire that was all around me. The heat was making my pelt feel like it was scorching from the flames. I couldn’t stop though. I had to help get the clan out. I looked around frantically for my kits, but couldn’t see them. I could however, just barely make out Snow Bird. The white she-cat queen was carrying her two kits, making her way quickly to the Gorse tunnel.   
I through myself over the fire and ran to help Tiger Heart’s mate Sasha.  
I got her to her paws and got her out.   
I heard a yowl and spotted even more chaos. Little Cloud, our elderly Medicine cat, had gone down. He was half buried under some rock.   
I ran to help him, but was trapped by fire and collapsing dens. I felt pain surge through me as rocks fell on me and I was stuck. I couldn’t get out.   
“TawnyPelt!” yowled my eldest kit, and he dashed over to help me. So did my other kit and Squirrel Flight.   
They started desperately digging me out.   
As I looked, I could see Squirrel Flight. Leaf Pool’s sister looked weak, as if she was sick or tired or something. 

 

Chapter 1 

It’s a beautiful day at sun high. I’m sun bathing with my eldest kit Tiger Heart.   
“Tawny Star, we have a problem. You better come quickly,” Dawn Pelt says urgently to me.   
I get to my paws and tell my deputy, Tiger Tail, “Watch over the clan,” before I run through the Gorse tunnel at my younger kit’s flank.   
We look at the scene in horror. I never would’ve thought there were any more traitors in Thunderclan. Apparently, there are. Thorn Claw has lured his own Clan mates Sand Storm and Jay Feather into a trap. Dust Pelt is with him.   
I yowl and plunge myself into the scene, Dawn Pelt behind me.   
I jump onto Thorn Claw and rake my claws down his pelt, biting his hind leg while I’m at it. Thorn Claw is stronger, though and pins me down.   
“Leave her alone!” booms a familiar elderly Thunderclan tabby tom, and pull him off me by the scruff. It’s Tiger Heart. He uses to be Tiger Star, but is good now.   
I leave him to fight Thorn Claw, and help Dawn Pelt fight off Dust Pelt.   
Dawn Pelt and I rush over to the helpless Medicine cat and senior warrior.   
“Dawn Pelt, get herbs,” I order.   
“Which ones?”   
I think for a moment before answering, remembering what Little Cloud uses for which injuries.  
“Cobweb to stop the bleeding and marigold for infection; if you can’t find cobweb, moss will do. Go. Run as fast as you can,” I order.   
I dig as fast as I can to loosen the fox trap around Sand Storm’s neck. I then gently pull her out by the scruff.   
Next, I go to the Medicine cat.   
“Jay Feather, it’s me. Tawnypelt. I’m going to help you.”  
I drag him over by the warrior and then crouch down by them.   
Dawn Pelt soon comes back with the herbs I requested.   
I stop the bleeding with cobweb and apply marigold for infection.   
I turn to my warrior.   
“Dawn Pelt, get them home.”  
“Okay.”  
“What are you going to do, Tawny Star?”  
“I’m going to help my father if he needs it. He’s not as young as he used to be.”  
She dips her head to me in respect and then I run to help him.   
I soon defeat Dust Pelt, but Tiger Heart has fallen into the river.   
“Tiger Heart!” I yowl.   
I frantically search for him, but he has gone under.   
I can’t let him die in the paws of the river. I have to save my father. 

 

Chapter 2 

I plunge into the river, pushing my fear of water and drowning away.   
I grab his scruff and resurface with him. He’s still conscious.   
We haul ourselves back onto dry land, and for a moment, sit there panting from using all of our strength to survive.   
“Thank you, Tawny Star. You saved my life. I am proud to call you my daughter.”  
His eyes shown with happiness.  
“And I’m happy to call you my father. You saved my life, too. Thank you, Tiger Heart,” I meow to him.   
I walk him home and then pad back into my territory.   
Thank you, Star Clan. Thank you. You helped us all to save them. I silently pray to my ancestors.   
That night, I have a dream.   
“Greetings, Tawny Star.”  
“Greetings, Yellow Fang.”  
“Great danger is coming, Tawny Star.”  
“What? What danger?”  
“Don’t fret. In the time of need, I’ll be with you until the very end. I have a message. I have foreseen it.”  
“What have you foreseen?”  
“This,” she replies and then recites a prophecy.   
“Danger will come  
The Thorn of the Claw  
And the Dust of the Pelt  
Will rise  
The cats of half and half  
And the Star of Gray  
And others  
Will be in grave danger  
Clan will fight clan  
Blood will spill blood  
The earth will bleed  
And all will be lost  
And separated forever and ever  
Unless the Thorn of the Claw  
And Dust of the Pelt are destroyed.”

 

Chapter 3 

I wake up with a star at sun high.   
No! I think.   
I know what it means. Half clan cats, Gray Star, and others will be in danger. Our clans will fight and blood will be shed. Our clans will separate into clans no more. All of this will happen if Thorn Claw and Dust Pelt aren’t destroyed.   
I dash out of the camp to Thunderclan at full speed. I have to warn them.   
“Gray Star! Jay Feather!” I yowl, as I race into the camp.   
I skid to a halt in front of the clan leader.  
“What’s wrong, Tawny Star? Where’s the fire?”  
“Gray Star, we’re all in danger. I had a dream from Yellow Fang last night.”  
Jay Feather comes up to us.   
“What!?”   
He must’ve read my memory from last night.   
“Yes, Jay Feather. It’s true. Thorn Claw and Dust Pelt are traitors.”  
“ We all know they are,” the deputy comments.   
I go on.   
“They’re going to rise, clan will fight clan, blood will be shed, clans will be no more, and half clan and other cats will be in danger. They must be destroyed; stopped.”  
“Thanks, Tawny Star. Go home now. We’ll keep an eye out and strike if we see them. We exiled them yesterday.”  
“How’s Fern Cloud?” I ask.  
“She’s healing from the shock of Dust Pelt’s attack.”  
“And Sand Storm?”  
“She’s almost healed. Thanks for your concern and telling us about your dream,” Gray Star says.   
I dip my head to my old friend. 

 

Chapter 4 

A moon later, my clan and Thunderclan fight against Thorn Claw, Dust Pelt, and the surviving cats of Blood clan.  
We fight and fight and finally win, killing them all. We win.   
Our clans head home and are treated by our Medicine cats. Some of us are only minorly injured.   
A moon later, all of our cats are healed.  
There’s one thing I would like to say. Gray Star died in leaf bare from Green Cough and Lion Blaze becomes Lion Star. His deputy becomes my father, Tiger Heart. This time, I know, my father won’t try murdering cats. He’s friendly like most of us. There goes to show you how the love of a parent or Star Clan, can bring a lost cat or soul back from the dark side to the path of light and good.   
So we all live happily ever after in the forest.


	14. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lionblaze, Dovepaw, and Jayfeather find out that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost have been visiting Ivypaw in her dreams and training her. Will they be able to convince her to tell Tigerstar and Hawkfrost to leave her alone, or will she continue her training in the Dark Forest? Read to find out.

Lionblaze watched Firestar, as he lost his seventh life.   
The other Thunderclan cats that had fought were gathered around the leader, too.   
The Shadowclan cats that had fought Thunderclan, gathered around Russet fur who had died.   
Firestar came back as he lived his eighth life.   
Sandstorm helped him up and the Clan headed home.   
“Dovepaw, I don’t think this battle was worth it,” Lionblaze told her.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Think about it. Would Starclan want us to fight for a piece of land like the abandoned two leg nest? There’s no prey and too many twolegs around.”  
“You’re right, Lionblaze. Do you think Ivypaw lied about having a dream?”  
“As much as she told about it, I don’t think she lied about having a dream. I think she lied about it being from Starclan. Only one cat could make her do that. Tigerstar. We have to talk to Jayfeather.”  
“I’ll talk to, Ivypaw. I’ll get her to tell me who really came to her. Maybe it is Tigerstar.”  
The next day, Dovepaw went up to Ivypaw.   
“Follow me,” she told her sister.   
Her sister obeyed and followed her out into the forest, not far from the river.   
“What is it?”  
“Ivypaw, what was the dream you had? You were going to tell me.”  
“I can’t tell you if you don’t tell me your secret. How did you know the tree would fall? How did you know about the beavers? How did you know about the dog on Wind clan territory?”  
Dovepaw sighed. So this is what’s going on. She wants me to tell her my secret. This is complicated. She thought.  
“Well?”  
“Ivypaw, if I tell you, will you keep it a secret?”  
“Yes.”  
“I have a powerful gift, Ivypaw. I can hear and sense things far away that other cats can’t.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Jayfeather and Lionblaze are gifted, too. That’s why they know. Firestar knows because of the dream. Starclan sent him a dream moons ago before we were born. They told him that three cats of his kin will hold the power of the stars in their paws. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and I are the three cats. Now will you tell me?”  
“Yes. I had a dream that Hawkfrost taught me some fighting moves. Recently, Tigerstar has overseen my progress,” she mewed.   
Ivypaw stopped when she sensed her sister’s fear.   
“What is it? What’s wrong?” Ivypaw asked.   
Dovepaw explained it to her. “Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are in No Stars. They’re training you, aren’t they? The Dark Forest is rising.”  
“What do you mean? They said they’re Thunderclan cats.”  
“Tigerstar was Thunderclan before he became Shadowclan. But Hawkfrost…he was Riverclan.”  
“Why would they lie to me? I thought they were Starclan.”  
“They lied to you to get you on their side. Tigerstar uses weakness to make cats do what he wants. He makes cats turn against the warrior code and Starclan. He’s training other Clan cats, too. We just don’t know which ones. They’re training cats to be ready.”  
“Ready for what?”  
“Ready for when the Dark Forest cats rise. I better take you to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Come on.”

 

They entered the Medicine den.  
“Lionblaze. Jayfeather. We have to talk. Follow me.”  
The four cats stopped in the heart of the forest.   
“What is it?” Lionblaze asked.   
“What’s wrong?” Jayfeather questioned.   
“And why is she here?” the tabby tom warrior added.   
“Tigerstar and Hawkfrost have been training her.”  
“Darkness will rise,” Jayfeather recited.  
“Oh, Starclan!” the tabby warrior exclaimed.   
“Lionblaze, what should my sister do? You know this better than any of us here,” Dovepaw said.   
“All I know is that I told him I’d never train with him again. I turned my back on him and he left me alone. But only one cat will know how to stop Hawkfrost. We have to tell the deputy. He’ll give us suggestions. And Jayfeather can walk in your dreams if you want him to, Ivypaw. If that’s okay with you,” Lionblaze said.   
“Yes,” Ivypaw agreed.  
“Good. Let’s go.”  
So they told the deputy everything and he told them what should be done.   
That night, Jayfeather walked in Ivy paw's dream.   
The two No Stars cats weren’t happy about it.   
“I’m not training with you anymore. I’m done. You’re not Starclan. I won’t turn from the warrior code and my ancestors. You’re evil,” Ivypaw bravely told them and then walked away.   
Jayfeather walked at her side.   
“You did well. It was meant to be,” he told her.   
“I’m just glad that Dovepaw helped me in time.”  
So that was the end of them in her dreams.


	15. The Journey (Power of Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf head out to go find their true parents. Will they be able to find them? Read to find out.

It was a beautiful day, as cats were bathing in the sunlight. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf were heading out into the forest. As they were walking in the forest, Jayfeather and his siblings thought of Squirrelflight. She had told them the truth. That they weren’t her kits. Right now, they were going out to find their true parents. But first, they had to tell Squirrelflight where they were going.   
“Squirrelflight,” Jayfeather greeted.   
“Hello,” she greeted the prophesied cats.   
“We’re going on a journey. We’ll be back as soon as we can. We’re going to go find our real parents,” announced Lionblaze.   
“Be careful,” she told them.  
As they started their journey through their territory, the tabby warrior called back to them, “And may Starclan go with you and light your path!”

 

A few days later, they found themselves in unfamiliar territory. There were two leg nests everywhere. But not familiar ones.   
“Hello, are you Clan cats?” asked a beautiful, pure-white she-cat from on top of a white, picket fence.   
“Yes. We are,” Jayfeather answered her and stepped forward.   
His litter mates followed him.   
“How did you know?” Jayfeather asked her.   
“Firestar is my brother. He’s a Thunderclan cat. And my son, Cloudpaw, is also in Thunderclan. I asked my brother to take him in. It was a very long time ago, though. How is he? How’s my brother and son? Cloudpaw must be a warrior by now.”  
Jayfeather answered her saying, “Yes. He’s a warrior by the name of Cloudtail. Cloudtail is a senior warrior now. Firestar is well but getting old.”  
“Cloudtail. That’s a beautiful name,” she commented.   
“What’s your name?” Lionblaze asked her.   
“Princess. So where’s Thunderclan now? I know that the twolegs destroyed the forest. They had to move.”  
The sightless cat replied saying, “We moved to the Sun drown-Place not far from the mountains.”  
“How’s Squirrel paw and Leaf paw?”  
“Squirrelflight is a senior warrior and Leafpool is a warrior but was a Medicine cat. I’m the Medicine cat now,” Jayfeather told her.   
“Cinderpelt must’ve died than,” she said sadly.   
“Yes. But she was reincarnated. She’s Cedar heart now.”  
“So who are you three?” she inquired.   
“The prophesied cats. We have the power of the stars in our paws. I’m Jayfeather. These are my litter mates. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. They’re warriors. Lionblaze is unstoppable in battle, Hollyleaf is wise, and I can walk in other cat’s dreams and see cat’s memories. I can also know what another cat is feeling, as if it’s my own feeling.”  
“That’s amazing,” she mewed. “So where are you going?”  
“We’re on our way to find our real parents,” Hollyleaf told her.   
“I’d like to join you. May I?” Princess asked.   
“Of course,” Lionblaze told her.   
“Is it okay if Smudge comes, too? He’s Firestar’s old friend,” Princess said.   
“Sure,” Hollyleaf answered her.   
“And if we pass the Barley Farm, Barley could come, too. I just thought you could talk to Firestar’s friends and kin. And then there’s Ravenpaw. He was his friend when he first came into the Clan. Firestar and Graystripe had to help him escape to Barley in case Tigerstar wanted to kill him.”

 

A few days later, they found a forest and met Purdy. Then they set off again.   
Jayfeather was amazed as to how much the kitty pets could take. He decided that they had learned so much from Firestar, that they knew how tough it would be.   
“Ouch!” Princess yowled on a moorland.   
“What happened?” Jayfeather asked, padding over to her.   
“I stepped on something hard and prickly.”  
“Let me check.”  
She gave him her paw and he gently pulled a thorn out. Then he gave her pad some Marigold juice. He rubbed it in and they went on. 

 

A few days later, they met up with a black and white she-cat. She was a loner. They out that her name was Belle.  
That night, they sat with her in a forest. They talked and found out that she was their mother and their father died when they were young.   
The next day, they headed home.   
The three litter mates, Princess, Smudge, Belle, Ravenpaw, and Barley headed back to Thunderclan. The loner and kitty pets wanted to be Clan cats. 

 

Several days later, they were back in the forest.   
When they entered, Firestar bounded over to his friends and sister.   
“Why are you here? Did something happen?” he asked.   
“No. We’ve decided to join your Clan.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then you’re in. All of you. But who’s she?”  
“I’m their real mother,” Belle answered the leader.   
“Come,” he said.   
The newcomers followed and he did a ceremony the next day. Princess was renamed Whitepaw, Belle was renamed Black paw, Ravenpaw kept his name, Barley was renamed Patch paw, and Smudge was renamed Brown paw. Cloudtail was White paw's mentor, Lionblaze was Black paw's mentor, Hollyleaf was Patch paw and Brown paw's mentor, and Sandstorm was Ravenpaw’s mentor.   
“You found your mother. Congratulations,” Squirrelflight praised Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf.


	16. Clan vs. Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another battle occurs.

Prologue

I watched as the fight between all four clans roared on and my father and mother disappeared under a mob of Shadowclan cats.   
Suddenly, I was blocked by a dark, tabby tom with blazing, amber eyes. He growled and then swiped a paw at me, claws extended.   
When I looked back, he faded. After a moment, he vanished like a ghost.   
Just then, I heard a yowl pierce the air. It was only a dream, but I ran to help fight. I know I had to help. Not only was it the warrior code, but I have special powers like Dovepaw and Jayfeather do. 

 

Chapter 1

I woke up with a star, breathing hard.   
Silverstream stood in front of me.   
“You have to save them. You have to destroy him. If you don’t, horrible things will happen. Blood will spill blood, clan will fight clan, and Darkness will come.”  
Then she faded and I got to my paws.   
“Lionblaze, are you okay?” Graystripe asked.   
“Yes.”  
“Lionblaze, what was that dream about? You’re just like Firestar when he was a warrior. Rolling around in his sleep.”  
“Never mind,” I told him, padding out of the den.   
The gray warrior followed at my flank.   
I sighed.   
I went over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a juicy vole. I then sat down by a tree for shade. The old warrior sat down with a squirrel beside me.   
We ate quietly.   
When we were done, he padded away to the nursery. I guess to see his mate Millie.   
“Jayfeather, come quick!” Squirrelflight yowled.   
I looked around to see what the problem was. I found why she was so frantic. It was her mate Brambleclaw. He didn’t look too good and was coughing considerably.   
“Brambleclaw is sick!” she wailed.   
My brother raced across the clearing, herbs in jaws, towards the old tabby.   
I went up to his mate.   
“Calm down. Everything will be fine and…” I broke off when I saw the Shadowclan Medicine cat enter.   
Little cloud came up to the former deputy.   
Just then, Firestar came to stand by his old friend.   
“Greetings, Little cloud,” my leader said, bowing his head.   
“Greetings, Firestar.”  
“What can I do for you?”  
“Firestar, I’ve come to warn you about my Clan. I don’t want them to do it, but they won’t listen to me. They say they’re going to fight all of the Clans. They want more land. They think they can leave all but Shadowclan with very little land and get away with it.”  
With that, he left our camp.   
Our leader jumped onto the High ledge and every cat gathered around. All but my brother, the deputy, and Squirrelflight.   
“Cats of Thunderclan. Shadowclan is planning to attack all three clans for more land. I’m not letting them take any Clans’ territory.”  
Yowls of approval rang out from below.   
After he jumped off, I realized that my dream had been of the future. Something that was near.   
I ran to Leafpool.   
“Let’s go!”  
She ran after me, not knowing what was going on.   
We stopped by the river.   
“What’s going on, Lionblaze?”  
“I had a dream of all four clans fighting. It sounds like what’s going to happen. I saw you and Crowfeather go down in a mob of Shadowclan cats. I have to make sure you two stay safe.”  
“How do you know you have to do this?”  
“Because Silverstream said ‘Save them.’ If I don’t, ‘Blood will spill blood, clan will fight clan, and Darkness will come.’”  
We crossed into Wind clan territory.   
“We have to tell Crowfeather.”  
We were startled by a cat when he said to us, “Leafpool? Lionblaze? What are you doing here?”  
“Crowfeather, is there a quiet place where we can talk?” she asked.   
“Yes.”  
He led the way to some private bushes.   
We went behind.   
“Okay. What do you need to talk to me about?”  
I told him everything.   
Afterward, he spoke.   
“What do you want to do?”  
I answered him saying, “You two can run away together again.”  
“Lionblaze, we’re not as young as we used to be,” Leafpool told me. “But I’ll do it if your father agrees.”  
“I’ll do it,” Crowfeather agreed.   
So the night before the battle, my mother and father ran away together. 

 

Chapter 2

“I did what you asked, Silverstream. What do you want me to do with Tigerstar? How am I supposed to kill him?”  
“Young one, it’s not the dead Tigerstar. It’s the living one.”  
“What? Are you talking about Tigerheart?”  
“Yes.”  
“He has been influenced. Let Tawnypelt know that it had to be done when you kill him.”  
“I will,” I said, bowing my head in respect.   
I woke up with the sound of yowling cats.  
I padded out to see the commotion.   
I heard yowling as the fight started.   
Brambleclaw and Rain whisker who were guarding the camp, greeted me as I flew past them.   
I sprung into battle.   
In just a few minutes, I had made several cats flee.   
I finally found the tabby tom I was looking for. He was fighting Night wing. I launched myself at him and killed Tigerheart all in a few minutes.   
The battle was soon over by now.   
I watched, as the Shadowclan cats fled and the rest of us headed home. 

 

Chapter 3

A few days later, our wounds were healed and it was all back to normal.   
At the Gathering last night, they had announced that Broken star and One-star were dead. Us cats now knew that Misty foot would soon be the Wind clan leader, and Tawnypelt would soon be Tawny star. She knew why I had to do what I had to do, after I had explained it to her. There were no hard feelings toward me for killing her eldest kit. And Crowfeather and Leafpool had come back.   
While they were gone, they had fallen in love again, and Crowfeather had decided to be with her in Thunderclan. So now Crowfeather is Thunderclan. Leafpool has been assigned by Firestar, to teach him Thunderclan ways of hunting. So we all lived happily ever after in the forest.


	17. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Darkness will rise  
>  Battle will come  
>  Allies will be lost  
>  The cry of the Crow  
>  Will be lost  
>  The Leaf will go down  
>  The Fire that once blazed through the forest  
>  Will no more blaze  
>  The Lion will roar and rise  
>  And the Claw of the Bramble will be defeated  
>  By the Claw of the ancient Scourge"

It was a beautiful day. Lionblaze and his mate Cedar heart, were sitting together sun bathing. Firestar was getting old. He was fourteen years old with three lives left. Sandstorm was old, too. She was eleven years old. Graystripe was twelve years old. Mousefur and Golden flower were now the oldest elders. Longtail was younger. He had retired early due to failing sight, after a rabbit had scratched his eyes when he was hunting it. Mousefur had retired after starting to get cramped muscles and unable to do much, because of that when she was a senior warrior. Golden flower had retired because of old age. The clan had lost track of how old these three elders were. They did know this, though. Golden flower is the oldest cat in Thunderclan.   
Rose paw and Moon paw were wrestling around by the Elder’s den. Moon paw, a gray tom, bowled Rose paw, a light tabby she-cat over, and they rolled in a playful ball into the elder’s den.   
“Scat! Get out of here little rascals!” scolded Mousefur.   
“Mousefur, they’re only apprentices. They’re still young,” Golden flower said.   
“You shouldn’t scold them,” Longtail said. “I remember a certain apprentice that was always in trouble. You were always rolling around in other cats’ dens with the others.”  
The apprentices looked at the elders.   
“We’re sorry,” Rose paw apologized.   
“Yes. We’re very sorry,” Moon paw mewed.   
They each shuffled a front paw in the dirt.   
“It’s okay young’uns,” Longtail soothed. “You better go play somewhere else.”  
They scampered off.   
Jayfeather was sorting herbs when he suddenly started having a vision.   
“Jayfeather,” a young, gray she-cat greeted.   
“Who are you? I’ve never seen you before.”  
“I’m Moon flower. I was Bluestar’s mother in the old forest.”  
“How did you die, Moon flower?”  
“Thunderclan raided an attack on the Wind clan camp. Bluestar and her sister Snow fur were barely apprentices. Pine star was the leader back then. He ordered me to destroy the Medicine cat’s supplies. It was Hawk heart back then. I started to destroy the supplies. Sun fall the deputy was helping. One of the Wind clan cats alerted Hawk heart and he attacked us. He killed me before Sun fall could get to his paws. Hawk heart knew how because he had been a warrior before he was a Medicine cat. So that’s how I died. But I didn’t come to tell you that. I have a message, Jayfeather.”  
“What’s the message?”  
“Darkness will rise  
Battle will come  
Allies will be lost  
The cry of the Crow  
Will be lost  
The Leaf will go down  
The Fire that once blazed through the forest  
Will no more blaze  
The Lion will roar and rise  
And the Claw of the Bramble will be defeated  
By the Claw of the ancient Scourge,” she recited from memory and then faded away.   
He was blind again.   
When he was done sorting herbs, he went outside and sat.   
“Darkness will rise  
Battle will come  
Allies will be lost,” he recited first, thinking of what it means.   
“What kind of Darkness?” he asked himself.   
He suddenly remembered Lion blaze's dreams. Just one surfaced now. Tigerstar fighting him. Then he remembered what had happened after Poppy frost's kits had been born. He and Lionblaze had both seen Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and Brokentail in a corner looking at the kits.   
“The Darkness is the cats from the Dark Forest,” he answered himself. “Our allies won’t be our allies anymore. So there’s going to be a big battle, the cats from the Dark Forest will rise, and we’ll lose our allies.” He then recited the last part.   
“The cry of the Crow will be lost  
The Leaf will go down  
The Fire that once blazed through the forest  
Will no more blaze  
The Lion will roar and rise  
And the Claw of the Bramble will be defeated  
By the Claw of the ancient Scourge.”  
The first line he realized instantly.   
“Crowfeather. It’s Crowfeather. Crow feather's cry or yowl will be lost. Maybe lost in battle. The Leaf is Leafpool. She’ll either get hurt or go to Starclan. The Fire is Firestar. He’ll either die or get hurt and unable to do what he has always done. The Lion must be Lionblaze. He’ll rise and do something to roar. The Claw of the Bramble is Brambleclaw. The claw of the ancient Scourge must be Scourge’s spirit. It could also be some cat from the remaining Blood clan. Oh Starclan! What do you want me to do?”   
He looked up at the sky, even though he was blind and couldn’t see it.   
Just then, yowling pierced the air.   
Jayfeather ran towards the yowls, Lionblaze and Dovepaw at his flanks. 

 

They looked into the roaring river, Crowfeather splashing around in it.   
Lionblaze jumped into the river.   
“Be careful,” Jayfeather mewed.   
“I will,” he answered his younger brother. Then he mewed to their father. “Hang on, Crowfeather. I’m coming.”  
As his son started trying to reach him, the Wind clan warrior went under.   
“Crowfeather!” Lionblaze yowled, and plunged as fast as he could to where he had gone under.   
He dove under and blindly grasped him by the scruff.   
He resurfaced and swam to the bank.   
“Dovepaw, take him,” he told her, talking around his father’s scruff.   
She grabbed his scruff and pulled him up, laying him on the ground.   
Jayfeather padded over to his father and sniffed.   
Lionblaze tensed to jump, but was suddenly taken off course by a huge wave.   
“Lionblaze!” Dovepaw yowled and plunged into the river after him. 

 

A few minutes later, she had gotten him back on the banks, as well as herself.   
They shook themselves free of the ice-cold water.   
“Thanks, Dovepaw,” Lionblaze said.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Yes. I am. Thanks.”  
Crowfeather got to his paws.   
“Thanks, Lionblaze. Jayfeather.”  
He dipped his head and then ran back to his territory.   
The three Thunderclan cats headed back home. 

 

Lionblaze woke up with a paw nudging him in the side.   
“Jayfeather, what is it?” he whispered.   
“Follow me.”  
He got to his paws and followed him to the Medicine den. Dovepaw was waiting for them.   
“We have to talk,” Jayfeather said, sitting down. “I had a vision today when I was sorting herbs.”  
“Jayfeather, it’s the middle of the night,” his brother protested.   
“Lionblaze, this is about the ones we love and care about,” he said.   
“Fine. Carry on.”  
He told them his vision and what it all meant.   
“That’s what I saw. I have a feeling that I’m right about what it all means.”  
“But if Firestar and Brambleclaw die, who will be the leader? The clan can’t survive without either one,” Lionblaze said.   
“I know. I pray that we can’t or don’t stop either from going to Starclan, our ancestors will show me who’ll be next. Maybe you’ll be chosen, Lionblaze. Maybe that’s what it means by you rising and roaring. Maybe you’ll be the next leader. I think you would be great. You’re undefeatable in battle, you’re loyal, you make wise decisions, and you listen to what other have to say. If you ask me, you’re pretty close to being Firestar’s reflection of himself.”  
Lionblaze looked at the black Medicine cat, suddenly seeing wisdom in his sightless eyes.   
“Maybe you’re right,” he agreed, and then turned to the gray apprentice. “What about you? What do you think, Dovepaw?”  
“I agree, Lionblaze. So how are we going to stop all of this?”  
“Tell Graystripe and Sandstorm. They can protect Firestar. Tell Squirrelflight and she can protect Brambleclaw and Leafpool. Tell Ash foot and she can protect Crowfeather. We have to go on a journey,” Jayfeather announced.  
“What journey?” Dovepaw mewed excitingly.   
“We have to go find Barley. I know he’s a kittypet, but he used to be one of Scourge’s cats. He’ll know how to defeat any of the surviving Blood clan cats. I’ll leave Brightheart in my place. While we go on the journey, you can be Dove paw's mentor,” Jayfeather said.   
“You’re right,” Lionblaze agreed.   
“Let’s go to Wind clan. It’s almost dawn. We could catch a patrol,” he told the apprentice and warrior.   
The young apprentice silently prayed that the deputy would be leading the patrol, and that no cat on their own territory would catch them.   
Lionblaze led Dovepaw and Jayfeather out of the den and silently out of the camp from the dirt place. The place where cats went to go make dirt. 

 

“Jayfeather! Lionblaze! Dovepaw! Greetings,” Ash foot greeted, approaching the young cats. “What is it? Is something wrong? You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t need something,” said with concern, standing in front of them.   
Jayfeather spoke.   
“I had a vision yesterday at noon high. Moon flower came to me and gave me a warning. A few of our cats and your son are in danger.”  
“Tell me what she said.”  
“We should be alone,” he implied.   
She flicked her tail for the patrol to leave them and they obeyed.   
“Now then. What did she say?”  
“I’ll tell you only about your son. At least for right now,” he said, and then recited it. “The cry of the Crow will be lost. That’s all she said about him.”  
“But how will his cry be lost?”  
“Maybe I should tell you the whole thing.”  
He then recited it.   
“Darkness will rise  
Battle will come  
Allies will be lost  
The cry of the Crow will be lost  
The Leaf will go down  
The Fire that once blazed through the forest  
Will no more blaze  
The Lion will roar and rise  
And the Claw of the Bramble will be defeated  
By the Claw of the ancient Scourge.”  
“Oh Starclan! That sounds horrible!” she exclaimed. “What does it mean?”  
“It means something will happen and the cats from the Dark Forest will rise, there’ll be a battle, we’ll lose our allies, and Crowfeather, Leafpool, Firestar, and Brambleclaw will die or be killed. Lionblaze will somehow rise. We came to tell you about your son, so you can watch out for him and keep him safe. Don’t tell any cat. If Crowfeather asks, you can tell him. No other cat. We better go now,” he told her, and they turned to head back home.   
Ash foot headed back to the camp with her Clan mates, as soon as the three cats had left.   
As they raced through the undergrowth together, Jayfeather wondered if they’d succeed in stopping the deaths of their Clan mates and Ash foot's son, even though they held ‘the powers of the stars in their paws.’

 

The next day, they told the cats they said they’d tell, Jayfeather left Brightheart in his place, they ate traveling herbs, and then set off to go find Barley.   
They ran until the territories of the clans were behind them and then slowed to a walk.   
“So who’s Barley exactly?” Dovepaw asked them.   
“Barley is an old friend to Firestar and most other clan cats. In stories that we were told, we heard that he’s very friendly,” Lionblaze told her.   
“Lionblaze! Jayfeather! Dovepaw! Wait up!” the old warrior said.   
They stopped and let him catch up.   
“What are you doing, Graystripe?” Lionblaze asked.   
“Seeing where you’re heading first. It looks like you’re on a journey. Where to?”  
“We need to find Barley. He’ll know how to stop any of Scourge’s cats.”  
“I’m coming with you. I know where he is.”  
They let him lead them onward, following him.   
They stopped to rest several miles afterward, and then Lionblaze started mentoring Dovepaw.   
“Try to know me off my paws. Use your size to your advantage,” he suggested.   
“Okay.”  
She quickly processed how and then ran under his paws and he lost his balance. He fell and she pinned him down.   
“How was that?” she asked.   
“That was great. You’ll be a warrior in no time at this rate.”  
“It’s fun having you as my mentor.”  
“Thanks. Now let me up.”  
She did as she was told.   
“In battle, there’s one rule you have to remember, Dovepaw. Always be on the lookout. Don’t assume that your enemy is done until he or she flees,” he pointed out, sitting on his haunches.  
She nodded, telling herself that she mustn’t forget anything that he taught and told her.   
“We’ve had enough rest. Let’s move on,” Graystripe said, stretching.   
They followed him even farther, trusting in the warrior, trusting in Starclan, and knowing that Graystripe knew where they were headed and wouldn’t get lost. 

 

“Be careful,” Graystripe warned. “This is the two leg place. There’s several things that could happen here. There’s twolegs that could try and grab you, dogs that are sometimes loose, kitty pets that protect their territory and there’s rogues that come out and attack without a reason to.”  
They ran quickly through the two leg place and then stopped when they got to the horse place.   
They found their way back to the old forest and went to the horse place where Barley and Ravenpaw lived.   
“Graystripe!” greeted a tabby tom and dark, old tabby tom.   
They bounded over to him.   
“It’s so good to see you,” the younger cat greeted. “I haven’t seen you since the last time you journeyed here with Wind clan and Firestar. So who are these three?”  
“Ravenpaw. Barley. Meet Dovepaw, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather.”  
He pointed with his tail to each one as he introduced them.   
“Lionblaze is a warrior, Jayfeather is a Medicine cat, and Dovepaw is training to be a warrior. You remember Sand paw, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Graystripe. I do. Well, she has been a warrior since after you left. Her name is Sandstorm. She and Firestar are mates now. Their kits are Squirrelflight and Leafpool. They’re warriors now. But just like me, Leafpool mated with Crowfeather, a Wind clan cat. She had three kits. Lionblaze and Jayfeather are two of them. Their sister Hollyleaf died. It’s been many moons since that happened. And do you remember Princess?”  
“Yes. I do.”  
“And do you remember Firestar saying she had kits?”  
“Yes.”  
“One of them is of Thunderclan. His name is Cloudtail. He’s a senior warrior now. He and Brightheart are mates. Dovepaw and Ice paw are their kits. These three young cats here are part of a prophecy. They have come for your help. It’s concerning a warning that Moon flower told Jayfeather.”  
“Before we start, I’d like to tell them what our gifts are,” he told the deputy and then spoke to the farm cats. “I was born blind, but I can see when I dream and have visions. And every now and then, I can see memories and thoughts. Dovepaw can hear and see things happening farther than any cat can. Lionblaze is untouchable in battle. The prophecy that we’re apart of says we ‘hold the power of the stars’ in our ‘paws. There’s one more thing I can do. I can walk in other cat’s dreams and see what’s going on.”  
“Wait. Did you say his name is Ravenpaw?” the apprentice asked.   
“Yes. That’s my name. I never died. It was a plan to make every cat think that. You see, Tiger claw, now known as Tigerstar, wanted to kill me because I knew too much. I told Firestar and Graystripe and they brought me here. Even though I’m a kittypet, I still keep the ways of the warrior code and haven’t forgotten Starclan. You must keep it a secret that I’m alive. No cat must know except you three, Firestar, and Graystripe. Maybe someday they should know, but not yet. It’s a secret you must keep.”  
“Come. Let’s go to the barn where we can talk,” Barley said.   
They followed the tabbies inside and then sat in the middle of the barn floor.   
“What do you need me for?” Barley asked.   
“There’s a warning of things that’ll happen,” Lionblaze answered.   
He had heard it so many times that the tabby tom of Thunderclan was able to recite it without help. He then told them what Jayfeather thought it all meant and what they had done so far.   
“That’s why we need you to come home with us and help,” Dovepaw said.   
“Then I will. Where have you moved to?”  
“The sun-drown place,” Jayfeather answered.   
“I want to come, too,” Ravenpaw said.   
“Me, too,” a white she-cat added, emerging from behind the hay.   
“Greetings, Princess. It’s been a long time,” Graystripe said. “We can all go home. “Let’s rest here for the night and then we can journey back home. It has been a very long trip.”  
They jumped onto the hay in the hay loft and fell asleep.   
Before falling asleep, Jayfeather caught a memory or more.   
A younger Sandstorm being mean to a younger Firestar. They appeared to all be apprentices. Graystripe as an apprentice and Ravenpaw sticking up for him.   
Then another memory.   
Tiger claw tormenting Fire paw and being mean, cruel, and scaring Ravenpaw out of his fur.   
Ravenpaw being led by Gray paw and Fire paw to Barley’s farm. 

 

They started their journey back home at dawn.   
At noon high, they were half way across the territories.   
“Let me warn you, Ravenpaw. Some cats aren’t what they used to be. One-paw is now One-star. He’s not very welcoming. Most cats in Shadowclan aren’t, either,” Graystripe warned.   
They ran through Wind clan and then crossed the river to Thunderclan territory.   
“Ravenpaw?” a familiar cat mewed.   
A light tabby she-cat approached.   
“Sandstorm. Greetings.”  
He dipped his head to her.   
“I thought you died several moons ago,” she said, looking puzzled.   
“I never died. Graystripe and Firestar brought me to the Barley farm to escape from Tiger claw. Thunderclan can know, but no other Clan should unless they’re good at keeping secrets. I’m only here because we’re needed. There’s a warning from Moon flower to Jayfeather. Could you take us to camp?”  
“Yes.”  
They took the tabbies back to the camp to the Medicine den.   
“Ravenpaw? Barley?” Brightheart questioned.   
Ravenpaw told her everything and then Jayfeather relieved her from Medicine cat duties.   
“Oh, Starclan!” Dovepaw exclaimed, eyes widened as if in terror.   
“What is it? What can you see?” the young warrior asked.   
“Leafpool and Squirrelflight! They’re being ambushed by some of Shadowclan!” she exclaimed.   
“Come on,” Lionblaze said and then they ran through the Gorse tunnel.   
“Do you remember your training?” Graystripe asked his longtime friend.   
He nodded.   
“Good.”  
They yowled and then plunged in to help the sisters.  
Ravenpaw slashed Rowan claw in the side and clawed his face, barely missing his eyes. The senior warrior fled, yowling.   
Barley bit Oak fur's tail and he fled, too.   
Olive nose bit down on Leaf pool's neck and Ravenpaw bit his hind leg. He yowled, dropping her, and turned on Ravenpaw, but Ravenpaw clawed the warrior’s underbelly. Olive nose then fled, yowling.   
Ravenpaw went after Crow frost who was pinning Squirrelflight down, ready to kill her. Ravenpaw, at that moment, was attacked from behind by Rat scar. He took him in his jaws. Ravenpaw was defenseless, unable to get loose from his jaws.   
“Ravenpaw! No!” yowled a familiar cat who had joined the fight.   
He saw a flash of flame-colored tabby and knew it was the leader.   
Firestar bit Rat scar's tail, making him drop his old friend, and then scratched and tore at Rat scar, stopping only when he fled.   
Ravenpaw got to his paws, blocked out the pain, and made Crow frost flee.   
Lionblaze slashed, clawed, bit, and tore at every Shadowclan cat that was by them, making them flee.   
“And don’t come back!” he yowled.   
When it was over, Barley had a gash in both shoulders and a bite to an ear, as well as a few claw marks. Firestar had a few bites and claw marks. Leafpool had a gash in her neck. Squirrelflight had a gash in her side and on a shoulder. Ravenpaw had a gash in his neck, claw marks, and a wounded forepaws.   
Every cat went back to camp and Jayfeather healed them with herbs. He then made moss nests for them and settled down in his own nest. It had been exhausting from him, even though he hadn’t been able to fight because of his blindness.   
Every cat was fully healed the very next day. 

 

It was a beautiful day, as Firestar and Ravenpaw sat on the High ledge. Graystripe sat by it. The Clan looked up at them. Firestar had called a meeting.   
He explained everything from moons ago and apologized for lying to them so many moons ago.   
“Ravenpaw, you’ve worked hard to obey and learn the ways of the warrior code. I pray that Starclan looks down on this apprentice. I pray that Starclan approve as I make Ravenpaw a warrior. Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan even at the cast of your life?”  
“I do.”  
“Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your new name. From this day forward, you will be known as Raven claw.”  
They touched noses.   
“Raven claw! Raven claw! The clan greeted his new name in unison.  
They jumped off and the clan congratulated Raven claw.   
That night, Raven claw got to sleep in the warrior’s den for the very first time.   
Raven claw felt like he actually and truly belonged to his Clan again. He was glad the Clan had forgiven them for lying and had trusted him again without any problems.   
A moon later, they ran straight into Bone. Barley was with the patrol and together killed him. He didn’t like killing him, but he was part of Scourge’s cats, and would stop at nothing to protect his friends and Thunderclan.   
They stopped in the middle of the forest.   
“What was that?” Thornclaw asked.   
They scanned the trees for movement and there he was.   
“It’s happening,” Rose petal said, as they looked at Brokentail and Darkstripe.   
Just as suddenly as they appeared, they disappeared into thin air.   
The patrol ran back to camp and told Firestar. Firestar then called a meeting and told them everything.

 

“How can they even rise? They’re dead,” Sorreltail said.   
“I don’t know,” Rose petal said. “but they were hardly transparent. I got a good look at them. They were almost solid like living cats.”  
Raven claw shivered in fright, knowing all Dark Forest cats were evil. He knew that if they all came back to life. Then Firestar would be in grave danger from Tigerstar.   
“We can’t let that happen. We have to stop them from coming back to life. We’ll all be in danger if they come back,” Raven claw said.   
“I agree,” the sightless elder said.  
“I agree with you all, but we have to wait for Starclan to tell us how to stop this from happening,” Firestar announced. “Until then we have to live our daily lives and keep our eyes and ears open. Our lives depend on it,” he finished and then jumped down and let his Clan talk amongst themselves.   
Firestar sat down by a tree in a shade from the scorching sun. His mate sat beside him.   
“I’m worried for your safety, Firestar. I haven’t forgotten how Hawkfrost almost killed you with a fox trap. Or when Brokentail fought against us or Darkstripe going along and following Tigerstar. They were all evil.”  
“I know, Sandstorm. But we can’t do much.”   
“Firestar, I’m scared. What if Scourge comes back? What then?”   
“Sandstorm, you worry too much.”  
“I have the right to. You have only three lives left to spare. And what about the prophecy? What if Scourge comes back and he’s the one that kills Brambleclaw?”  
“Sandstorm, do you think you could stop talking about that?”  
“Okay,” she replied.

 

It was a beautiful day, but when Dustpelt, Ferncloud, and Briarlight looked up at the sky, dark angry clouds covered the sky. It didn’t rain though, which meant Starclan was angry with something.   
“It’s happening,” Jayfeather announced.   
“I know. I can feel it,” implied Lionblaze.   
Familiar yowling was heard and the clan left the camp in a stampede to fight them. All except for the Queens, Kits, and Jayfeather.   
They meant in the heart of the forest. It was all four Clans against the Dark Forest cats.   
Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw stood side by side, facing Scourge.   
Scourge raised his paw of five claws to slash. The two tabbies were quick, though. They moved out of range. Brambleclaw jumped on him, digging his claws deep into his fur and flesh on his back. Squirrelflight bit Scourge’s tail and hind leg, and then slashed his side and clawed his face. He yowled in pain and range, knocked Brambleclaw onto his side and swiped at Squirrelflight. She fell on her side, bleeding from a gash in her exposed side.   
“NOO!” Brambleclaw yowled.   
He got to his paws and ran towards her, but Scourge slashed him in the neck.   
He fell to the ground dead.   
Tawnypelt, seeing that, was filled with terror and rage. She fought and killed Scourge.   
The tortoiseshell she-cat ran to Squirrelflight, knowing her brother was in Starclan now.   
“Squirrelflight?” she called.   
“Tawnypelt,” she said weakly.   
Just then, a gray she-cat with herbs came up to them.   
Tawnypelt looked up and instantly brightened.   
“Yellowfang!” she mewed happily.   
“Let me take it from here, Tawnypelt,” the Starclan Medicine cat told her.   
“Yes, Yellowfang.”  
She dipped her head and then dashed off to fight the evil cats.   
Firestar, Graystripe, and Sandstorm stood side by side facing that most feared of all the Dark Forest cats. Tigerstar.  
“We meet again, kittypet,” the dark, massive, tabby tom mocked.   
Firestar growled and swished his tail.   
“I’m not a kittypet anymore. You know that as well as any cat.”  
“We’ll see about that,” he said, and launched himself at the former kittypet.  
All three cats moved out of the way and the tabby hit the ground, getting dirt in his mouth. He spat it out and then stood.   
Sandstorm slashed the side of his neck and both leader and former deputy pinned him down.   
A gray she-cat with sadness in her eyes appeared.   
“You disappointed me the moment your heart became hard and cold. You attacked my sister. I wish you had turned out like Lion heart. Your brother. You didn’t have to become evil to get power. If only you had stayed good, you would’ve became leader over time. I’m ashamed. Very ashamed to call or even know you as my son.”  
“Snow fur, you saw why I’ve become who I am. I’ll try to please you if I can. I never thought of how displeased you would be, seeing what I did. I always thought of power because of what my father taught me. From the time I was a kit, he taught me that power and trust is everything. That I should overcome my pain and do hard things.”  
She spoke to the three cats.   
“Let him up.”  
They did as the Starclan cat told them to do.   
“Tigerstar, if you want to be good, than you’ll please me.”  
“I’ll do anything to please you. You’re my mother. I still love you. You were taken away from me too soon.”  
“I know I was. There’s one thing I want you to do. Turn your back on all evil and help all four Clans fight against them. And stop insulting cats like Firestar.”  
In that moment his heart, mind, and soul softened into love for his mother, and sadness for missing her for so many moons. He had been barely an apprentice when she had died. Snow fur had died from being run over by a monster on the Thunder path. It had come out of nowhere without warning. She hadn’t been able to get away in time and had been crushed under the weight of the monster.   
“Come son. I’ll be with you.”  
The two cats walked away side by side, reunited as family.   
Leafpool and Cloudtail stood side by side, facing Ashfur.  
The gray tom lunged at them, but Leafpool pinned him down and killed him instantly.   
Ash foot and Crowfeather stood side by side, facing Half tail.   
The ginger-colored tom lunged at them, but Crowfeather got out of the way. Ash foot wasn’t quick enough. Half tail grabbed her and pinned her down. Crowfeather, protecting his mother and deputy, through him off her and killed him.   
He helped her get slowly to her paws.   
Tigerstar and Bracken tail fought viciously. Tigerstar won, killing him.   
He looked around and saw Tawnypelt defenseless against Hawkfrost. That made him angry.   
He leapt over cats and bowled his son over.   
“Don’t even,” he growled. “Don’t touch her. You don’t lay a claw on my kin; my daughter.”  
They fought viciously, too.   
“Tawnypelt, go! Go help some other cat!” he ordered, as they fought.   
Lionblaze had heard that Tigerstar had gone good now, so when he saw him practically being torn to shreds by his son, the tabby flung himself on Sasha’s son, fought him, and killed him.   
Tigerheart fought Darkstripe and won.   
In the end, all evil cats were dead, Tigerstar was fixed up with herbs by Jayfeather, and every cat was healed that had been wounded in battle. But sadly, some had died. Brambleclaw, Honeyfern, and Millie were now dead.   
Firestar had made Tigerstar a senior warrior, but with a new name. Tigerheart. Graystripe was the deputy again. 

 

It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky.   
“Come quick! It’s Firestar! Hurry, Jayfeather! Something is wrong!” yowled Sandstorm.   
Jayfeather ran to the leader’s den as quick as he could and made it without slipping down the rock wall.   
He went to the nest that was being occupied by the leader.   
He checked him and then turned his sightless eyes on the ginger she-cat.   
“I’m sorry, Sandstorm. There’s nothing any cat can do. Did he lose any lives in the fight?”  
“Yes. Two. Why?”  
“It’s his time. He’s on his way to Starclan now.”  
“No!” she wailed in sadness.   
He came back down to the clearing and told Graystripe.   
Graystripe jumped onto the High ledge and called a meeting.  
“Firestar has sadly lost his last life. Let us grieve for him and give him a ceremony.”  
Graystripe jumped off.  
After the ceremony, the elders took him away for burial.   
A moon later, Graystripe was Gray star and Lionblaze was the deputy. Also, Cedar heart was a Queen carrying kits. So every cat lived peacefully in the forest.


	18. Chosen (Tawnypelt’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tawnypelt gets Chosen by Starclan to stop a coming Darkness, but can she stop it in time to save the Clans? Read to find out.

Battle roars all around me, blood tainting the air, spilling and staining the land. I hear cats screeching and caterwauling. I have to help my clan mates.  
I frantically look for cats to help.   
As I look around, I see we’re losing.  
A voice speaks to me, as I head over to help my mate, Rowan claw.  
"Four must become one  
To win against the Darkness  
That waits in the shadows  
Ready to devour the living  
The Darkness is close  
The battle will come  
Only the strongest will survive  
Blood will spill blood  
And the land will stain blood," it tells me.  
I know that voice. I miss her; my daughter Flametail.

 

I wake up with a start and clean myself, before padding out of the warriors’ den and heading for the fresh-kill pile.  
After finishing my juicy vole, I head for the Medicine den to talk to Little cloud about my dream.  
“Little cloud, I need to talk to you,” I meow, as I pad inside.  
Little cloud turns around to face me, stopping from counting Marigold Plants.   
“Yes, Tawnypelt?” he greets me.   
“I had a dream last night,” I tell him.  
“What sort of dream?” he asks.   
“A Starclan dream. Flametail said there’s going to be a battle with the Darkness.”  
“Darkness?”  
“Yes. What could that possibly mean?” I question.  
“I don’t truthfully know.”  
“She also said that I’m Chosen to stop the Darkness. Do you think she could mean the Dark Forest?”   
“As I said, Tawnypelt, I don’t know. But you could be right.”  
“But how? They’re dead. How could the Dark Forest come to ruin the Clans?”  
“All I can say is to wait for more information from Star Clan,” he replies to me.   
“Thank you, Little cloud,” I meow and dip my head in respect before padding out of his den into the warm day at sun high.   
The warmth of the sun shines onto my pelt, but it doesn’t warm me. I feel mentally cold, scared of what will happen to the clans, if the Darkness comes. I have a feeling that Little cloud and I are right. The Darkness is the Dark Forest. I have to stop it, but how? How can one cat stop it? I don’t have any special powers. I’m not Chosen like Lion Blaze and his brother are. But what if I am especially Chosen to help keep the Dark Forest cats in their place? I just don’t know. I don’t know what to do.   
I look up at the sky, sitting in front of the warrior’s den.   
Oh, Starclan. What is it that you want me to do? Tell me. I think, as I look at the bright, blue sky. 

 

That night, I have another dream from Starclan.   
I’m in a forest watching a cat hunt a squirrel and kill it.   
After dropping the dead squirrel, she turns around and pads up to me, sitting down.   
“Hello, young one. My name is Leafstar from Skyclan,” she greets me.   
“What does Starclan want me to do?” I ask her. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to stop the Dark Forest from rising, when I’m nothing special like what Lion Blaze and Jay Feather are. Please tell me, Leafstar.”  
“I know you’re not like they are, but you are still special. We know you can defeat the Dark Forest and keep it from rising. In the meantime, you must find out how to stop the Dark Forest. You must go find out which cats are being trained and recruited in their dreams in the Dark Forest, so when the time comes, you will be sure on who to trust,” she tells me before vanishing.

 

Several moons later, I am able to stop the Dark Forest from rising. So all is well that ends will in the Clans.


	19. The Next Generation: Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Four will come  
>  Raven  
>  The litter of Fire  
>  And the Raven’s helper and friend  
>  A dark heart will come  
>  The Fire’s litter will join the Thunder  
>  Thunder  
>  Wind  
>  River  
>  And Shadow  
>  Will join  
>  And blood will spill blood  
>  And Thunder  
>  Wind  
>  River  
>  Shadow  
>  And the Fire’s litter  
>  Will fight.”

Sun streamed into the apprentice’s den, as dawn turned into a beautiful day. The apprentices woke up and cleaned themselves before scampering out of the den towards the fresh-kill pile.   
Once there, they each picked out a mouse and ate by the fresh-kill pile.   
“I can’t wait until we start training today! I’m going to learn some fighting skills!” Bumblepaw exclaimed delightedly.   
“I’m learning how to hunt today. Beat that!” Blossompaw meowed.   
“So are me and Bluepaw,” Blackpaw told Blossompaw.   
“Hey, maybe we’ll get to do it together!” Sootpaw meowed happily to the other apprentices.   
“That would be great!” Thistlepaw meowed.   
“Very,” Bluepaw agreed.  
Slinkpaw and Sootpaw were silent.   
Hazeltail, Mousewhisker, Spiderleg, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Leafpool, and Foxleap padded up to them.   
“Are you ready?” Lionblaze asked them.   
They looked up at him.   
“Are we ever!” Bluepaw exclaimed.   
“Then let’s get out of here,” Leafpool replied.   
The seven apprentices scampered after their mentors to go training in the forest of the Sundrown Place.   
Graystar watched, as the seven apprentices and their mentors left, disappearing out of the Gorse tunnel. He remembered being that age. Loving every minute of the forest and when he couldn’t wait for his training session. The best part he remembered was spending that time with his friends Firestar and Ravenpaw when they had been apprentices. He missed Firestar and Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw lived on a farm with Barley. The farm cat was several moons away. Graystar was too old to travel that distance.   
The old, gray tom padded slowly down the high ledge towards solid ground and the nursery to see how the elders, queens, and kits were doing.   
He padded in. As he padded inside, the two kits jumped on him as they meowed, “Graystar!”  
He fell on his side and a tortoiseshell she-cat kit sat on his other side. Her name was Tawnykit. The other one, a golden tabby-tom named Firekit sat by him. They looked at him as they mewed at their leader. Tawnykit asked the first question. “When are we going to be apprentices?”   
“We want to hunt and learn how to fight!” Firekit announced.   
“In a moon. You two are getting big,” he mewed back.   
“Now get off of him,” Poppyfrost told her kits.   
They scampered away from him.   
“Learn some respect,” she added.   
He got to his paws.   
“They’re alright, Poppyfrost. They’ll learn when they become apprentices. I assure you.”  
“They better. Or else we’ll have troublemakers for warriors.”  
“Don’t fret,” Sandstorm mewed. “Look at how Squirrelflight turned out.   
“That one was a pawful,” Ferncloud agreed. “But she turned out to be a trustworthy, loyal, and honest warrior.”  
Graystar padded over towards the back of the nursery where his mate, Millie, sat in her nest.  
“Millie,” he mewed in greeting.   
“Graystar,” she purred.   
They rubbed heads and purred at eachother at the same time.   
The kits padded over to Poppyfrost and sat in the nest with their mother. Their mother wrapped a tail around them.

 

It was a dark night, as the leader of Thunderclan slept in his den. He was having a dream from Starclan.   
He was in the forest of the Sundrown Place, when his old friend came to him. Firestar stood on the border between Thunderclan and Windclan.   
“Greetings, Graystar.”  
Graystar dipped his head in respect to his best friend.   
“Greetings, Firestar.”  
“Graystar, my friend, something has happened and will happen.”  
“What is it?” Millie’s mate questioned.   
Firestar spoke.   
“Four will come  
Raven  
The litter of Fire  
And the Raven’s helper and friend  
A dark heart will come  
The Fire’s litter will join the Thunder  
Thunder  
Wind  
River  
And Shadow  
Will join  
And blood will spill blood  
And Thunder  
Wind  
River  
Shadow  
And the Fire’s litter  
Will fight.”  
The flame-colored tabby started to fade away.   
“No. Please don’t go, Firestar.”  
One the tabby was fully faded, a voice spoke.   
“That kittypet always leave when you have questions for him. All of Starclan does. And you’re getting tired of it. Aren’t you?”  
The gray tom spun around and fear went through him, going down his spine, making his ears go flat and making him cower. Once again, he felt like an apprentice, scared of Tigerstar who stood in the shadows of the Dark Forest, glowing yellowing eyes staring at him, as if Tigerstar was mocking him. A growl escaped the dark tabby tom of evil and darkness.   
“Well, I hope you enjoy your world, because it’s going to burn like fire and be destroyed like a flooded forest. And guess what? Firestar isn’t around to stop it,” he announced before disappearing further into the darkness. 

 

Graystar awoke at sun high the next day with a start, realizing what he had to do. He quickly sat up, licked his fur into place, and then came to stand on the top of the highledge.  
“Let every cat old enough to catch his prey be seated here for a Clan meeting!” Graystar announced. 

 

Once every cat was seated beneath the Highledge, he began, looking down at his Clanmates.   
“Starclan came to me last night. I must leave to go bring a few old friends home. Diamondtail will be in charge while I’m gone. Sandstorm, Jayfeather, Stormfur, Sorreltail, and Squirrelflight will join me. Leafpool will be the Medicine cat until we return,” he announced so all could hear.   
There were murmurs between the clan cats of Thunderclan.   
“Why Leafpool? She lied to us all,” Dustpelt mewed in anger. “Even her own kits,” he added.   
“That was many moons ago. I thought we had all forgiven her and moved on,” the leader answered.   
“I for on agree with his decision,” agreed Ferncloud.   
“Yes. Let’s put the past behind us,” Longtail agreed with the Queen.   
“Thank you, Ferncloud, Longtail.”  
They dipped their heads in respect.   
“We will leave as soon as this meeting is over and Jayfeather has all he needs for this long journey.”  
“This clan will be in good paws,” Diamondtail told him.   
“I know it will,” he answered.   
He made his way down the rock wall.   
All the cats excluding the travelers, Tawnykit, and Firekit went back to what they had been doing before the meeting was called.   
Firekit and Tawnykit ran up to their father, Lionblaze who sat by the warriors’ den.   
“Do they really have to leave?” Tawnykit asked.   
“I’m afraid so. This wouldn’t be the first time.”  
“What do you mean?” Firekit asked.   
“Let me tell you a few stories. There was a time or two that Leafpool went on a journey. Then there was time when six cats went on the journey to find Midnight to find out where we were supposed to go after twolegs destroyed the old forest.”  
“Who were they?” Tawnykit asked.  
“Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Feathertail, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, and Mudclaw; Stormfur and Feathertail were the only warriors. The others were still apprentices.”  
“Who are Feathertail and Mudclaw?” the tortoiseshell asked her dad.   
“Feathertail was Stormfur’s sister. Their mother was Silverstream who was the daughter of Bluestar. Feathertail, Sivlerstream, and Stormfur were of Riverclan. Mudclaw was of Shadowclan.”  
“Who was their father?”  
“Graystar was Feathertail and Stormfur’s father. Silverstream was his mate until she died kitting them. There was a feud between the two clans, so for a time, until they became apprentices, old enough to remember him, Graystar joined Riverclan. Then, when he was searching for us, he met Millie and she became his mate. He had to find us after twolegs captured him. He came back to us just in time to join us at the Gathering with Millie at his side. I don’t know the full details. I wasn’t born yet. But I do remember traveling to the mountains and meeting the Tribe of Rushing Water. I was an apprentice back then.”  
“Really?” she said.   
He nodded his head.   
“Yes.”  
As he told that story to his two kits, the travelers got ready to leave.   
Before they left, every cat wished them farewell. 

 

It was a gorgeous day at sun high in unfamiliar territory, as Princess and Smudge tried their best to find the Clans’ new home. They had to. Thunderclan was their only hope now. Their twolegs had abandoned them. Thunderclan would be their home now.   
They headed out of the new twoleg place knowing Barley and Ravenpaw were friends with Firestar. They figured they would know where they had gone and help them on which direction to go. They only knew that they would’ve followed some kind of sign from Starclan. 

 

Meanwhile, the six cats trekked through unfamiliar land. There were trees and hills all over the place.   
“Where exactly are we going?” Sandstorm mewed to Graystar.  
“The old territory if they’re still there. We must bring Princess, Smudge, Barley, and Ravenpaw home to us.”  
“Why?” Sorreltail wanted to know.   
“Firestar gave me a riddle and I figured it out. It’s a prophecy. They’re going to help us.”   
“With what?” Squirrelflight asked.   
“A battle.”  
A few moments later, a gray tom with green eyes came out of the trees.   
“And you are?” he asked.   
Graystar spoke, looking at him.   
“I’m Graystar of Thunderclan. We’re just passing through.”  
“I’m Harlie; nice to meet you, Graystar.”  
Harlie bowed his head in respect.   
A black she-cat with yellow eyes and a white she-cat with emerald eyes came to stand at his flanks.   
“Graystar, this is Belle and this is Flo.”  
He gestured with his tail.   
“Yes. We know Flo from the horseplace,” the gray tom told Harlie.   
“How’s Daisy?” Flo asked.   
“Wonderful. So are her kits.”  
“Do you need a place to stay? We have plenty of room,” Belle offered.   
“I’m sorry, but we must get going,” Graystar said.   
He dipped his head to her before leading his five clan cats towards his old home. 

 

Princess and Smudge padded into Barley and Ravenpaw’s barn on the farm.   
“Barley?” Princess called.   
The two travelers stood in the entrance to the barn.   
“Ravenpaw?” Smudge called.   
Two tabby toms, one with amber eyes, the other with amber eyes and a mouse in his jaws came from the hay loft and now padded towards them. The younger tabby set his mouse down.   
“I’m Ravenpaw. This is Barley. What can we do for you?”  
“I’m Princess and this is Smudge. We’re looking for Thunderclan. The clans moved several seasons ago. Can you help us?”  
“You’re Firestar’s sister and Smudge is his friend. I’ve heard of you.”  
“We can help you. Follow the signs of a dying warrior and falling star,” Barley replied.   
“Is it too much to ask of you to come with us?” Smudge asked.   
“Not at all,” Ravenpaw said.   
“But first, we must eat our fill of mice. It’s not healthy to travel on an empty stomach. Ravenpaw can teach you how to hunt, “the old tom told them. 

 

After they ate their fill, they headed down the cornfield path out of the farm. Then they dashed across the thunder path and started on their journey, heading in the same direction as the clans had taken.

 

When they were far away from the forest and heading up and down slopes, they saw a young cat. Ravenpaw and Barley knew her well, as she approached.   
“What are you doing?” she asked, looking at Ravenpaw.   
“We’re heading towards the new territory. This is Princess and Smudge; Firestar’s sister and his old friend. They need to find Thunderclan. It’s the only place they can go. They were abandoned. What are you doing here, Hollyleaf?”  
“I ran away. I can lead you guy home. I know the way.”  
“We would be happy for an escort,” Barley answered.   
“Decides, you’re the closest we have to a Medicine cat if something happens,” Ravenpaw added.   
So she led them onward towards the Sundrown Place.

 

It was a beautiful day, as Graystar lead his friends onward towards even more unfamiliar territory. Every paw step brought them closer to the old forest.   
They stopped when they saw familiar faces.   
The cats stopped in front of Graystar and the others.   
“Graystripe. Greetings. It’s been too long,” Ravenpaw greeted. He then bowed his head in respect.   
“Yes. It’s been many moons. It’s Graystar now. Firestar hunts with Starclan now. Come. Let’s go home,” he meowed to Ravenpaw, and then added the last part to all four of Thunderclan’s friends.   
Hollyleaf watched from the shelter of a few trees afar, as the cats padded away towards home. 

 

It was a long journey home, but they made it and were greeted cheerfully by their clan. Then Graystar held a clan meeting. He announced to his clan why Ravenpaw was alive and, with approval, he made Ravenpaw a warrior by the name of Ravenclaw. Barley decided to keep his name and become an elder, while Smudge became Russetpaw with Cloudtail as his mentor. Princess was renamed Whitepaw with Dovewing as her mentor.   
After the new cats had been greeted, Graystar and Cloudtail took their apprentices out of the camp for a training session. While they did that, Ravenclaw silently stood at the entrance to the gorse tunnel to start his vigil. Barley got acquainted with Mousefur, Sandstorm, Purdy, Speckletail, and Longtail whom were the elders.   
Meanwhile, Jayfeather padded towards his Medicine den. It had been a long journey for him, so he needed some rest. 

 

A moon later, the prophecy Firestar had given Graystar came true. All four clans had to battle against Blackpaw whom had become a warrior named Blackheart. He was up against four clans with rogues at his flanks. It wasn’t hard to see that he had long become an ally to the Dark Forest cats. 

 

When battle had ended, Blackheart had been killed so the rogues had fled. Many cats had lost their lives, but their clans still stood strong as ever.   
Soon, the clans went home to their own territories with their fallen friends. They shared tongues with their Clanmates for the last time before the elders took their bodies to bury them. It was sad, but they knew that their fallen Clanmates were hunting with Starclan. The clans would move on as always after a moon of sorrow.


	20. The Next Generation: Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another battle.

It was a beautiful day. A certain dark heart sat watching the patrol leave the Fire Clan camp. Slink Tail was his name. He thirsted for power. He wanted and needed it. He knew the only way that he would get power was if he became leader. So that was his plan. Become leader. It wasn't much to work on, but he would figure out how to do it. All he had to do was become the deputy.  
A few of the kits ran across the camp, zipping past him, interrupting his thoughts. they were chasing a moss ball. Shy Kit ran after the moss ball, catching up to it, tossing it to Lilly Kit. Lily Kit did likewise. So on the game went, which they called the moss ball game. You know how kits are. They make up the strangest and silliest things. That's just how they are.  
Fire Light and Leaf Tail watched their soon-to-be apprenticed kits play. They were so happy. It wouldn't be long when they would become warriors. Kits in a Clan are apprentices for six moons. Warriors are appointed at about one season.  
Suddenly, there was a yowl and some growling and snarling just beyond the gorse tunnel. Every able cat went into action, racing to help whatever cat it was that needed help.

Shy Kit and Lily Kit started to follow with a slow walk, but their mothers pulled them close, tucking them in with their tails, not wanting any harm to come to their precious ones.

 

Slink Tail followed in the shadows watching the scene. A pack of about seven wolves was attacking every cat that came after them. Slink Fur suddenly had an idea. He dashed forward and with one swipe each, he killed both the leader and the deputy.

 

It was a brutal fight as it raged on. It looked like the hungry, vicious, fearless wolves were winning. Then, in one instant, Slink Tail, coming to the rescue to save his mate, was killed without sympathy. It saddened his mate, Soot Tail. She could only watch in horror as it killed him.

 

The battle with the vicious, merciless creatures ended when Tiger Pelt cam in, attacking each wolf single-pawed, one on one with them running off, the black one barely running, as it limped, having a hurt paw.  
"And don't come back!" he yowled after them, watching them go.

 

Half a moon later, Diamond Tail became leader and Fire Blaze became deputy. Diamond Tail's new name was now Diamond Star, while Fire Blaze's new name was Fire Flame. Also, Lily Kit was Lily Paw and Shy Kit was Shy Paw. They were apprentices now and proud of it.


	21. The Next Generation: Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Battle will come  
> The Dark days  
>  Will rise upon us  
>  Blood will spill blood  
> And the water will flood red  
> Before there is peace  
> Darkness will come  
> And the paw of the tiger  
> And the paw of the jay  
> Will save the clan  
> And stand together  
> With the clan  
> And Darkness  
> And the dark days  
> Will end forever."

It was a beautiful day. It was sun high; not a cloud in the sky as some might say. Lion Star, the leader of Fire Clan, was watching over his Clan on the high ledge by his den. He was proud of his Clan. Fire Clan was the strongest, fastest clan. They were growing frequently fast in the Sun drown Place.  
He watched as his clan went through their normal duties, if they had any, like they did every day. The queens, Fire Light and Leaf Tail, watched proudly as Shy Kit and Lily Kit played in front of the Nursery with a moss ball. Leaf Tail was Lily Kit's mother, while Fire Light was Shy Kit's mother. Their kits were almost ready. They would soon be apprentices.  
The elders sat under a tree that gave way to shade, and talked about the good times, as they looked at the young kits. "I remember a time when we were one big clan. We didn't have to worry about other clans, because there weren't other clans to worry about," Hawk Feather mewed happily to Fire Pelt. "Do you remember the worst times we had? We were all so hungry that cold leaf-bare, seasons ago. That was the harshest leaf-bare that we have ever endured. The lake dried up for so long, we didn't have any water for moons," Fire Pelt told the older elder.  
"Ah, yes. I remember that well. I was barely a warrior back then and you were barely an apprentice," the older elder recalled.  
"I fear those days will come again," Fire Pelt commented. "I fear for the safety of the Clans. If those dark days come again, I don't know what will come of the Clans."  
"I fear for the sake of the Clans during these hard, struggling times," Hawk Feather mewed to Fire Pelt.

"Come on! I'll race you to the fresh-kill pile!" Lilly Kit announced, getting a head start, Shy Kit following, catching up quickly. She was quick for a small kit, getting to the fresh-kill pile a second or two before Lily Kit.  
"I beat you!" Shy Kit announced proudly, pouncing on her. They started to roll around in a ball of playfulness.

 

The hunting patrol entered the camp with Diamond Tail with a vole, Angel Tail with a black bird, Slink Tail with a mouse, Fire Blaze with a squirrel, and Fire Paw with a robin. They headed toward the fresh-kill pile and dropped them on it. The warriors walked past to go find their mates, while Fire Paw went to play with his sister Shy Kit.

 

It was sundown when the border patrol returned. Everything had been peaceful and quiet during the patrol, as well as in the camp. The next day a battle was started between the Fire Clan and Lightning Clan border patrol. The fight was about stealing prey.

 

That night, Spotted Pelt had a dream from the Moon Clan. Fire Star appeared to her and told her of coming battles.  
"Battle will come  
The Dark days  
Will rise upon us  
Blood will spill blood  
And the water will flood red  
Before there is peace  
Darkness will come  
And the paw of the tiger  
And the paw of the jay  
Will save the clan  
And stand together  
With the clan  
And Darkness  
And the dark days  
Will end forever."

 

The next day, Spotted Pelt sat outside her Medicine den, thinking about what Moon Clan had told her. She recited it in her mind, thinking on it. What does it mean? she thought. She looked up at the morning sky, as if the answer was there, hidden somewhere within the clouds.  
She suddenly realized with a jolt, that battle was coming soon. She also knew that Tiger Paw was going to save the clan from the Darkness, and that the Dark Days would come again. But who was Jay Paw? She had to find out.

 

A few moons later, Soot Tail had a kit. He was pure black and born blind, as well with special powers. He can walk in cat's dreams, see memories, and see thoughts. When he dreams, he can see. He isn't blind in dreams.  
Several moons passed and he became a Medicine Cat apprentice by the name of Jay Paw. Tiger Paw was now a warrior by the name of Tiger Pelt. Tiger Pelt had special powers, too. He could take out his enemies single-pawed, and could magically, by any touch, heal others.

 

The Darkness and Dark Days soon came to be, with the most bloody battles between all the Clans that had ever occurred. Luckily, they had Tiger Pelt and Jay Paw to protect Fire Clan; in which they succeeded in doing.

 

In the end, peace came and hardly any cat went to Moon Clan. So every cat lived happily ever after. At least, except for some secret dark hearts within some clans. Especially, a certain cat by the name of Slink Tail, a warrior of Fire Clan.


	22. The Packs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A St. Bernard is chosen.

It was a beautiful sunny day. Lightning Pack was in their camp. A pure-bred lab sat by his cave entrance. He was the leader. He sat there watching over his Pack, alert of any danger. His name was Brutus.  
In the middle of the afternoon, the patrol came back. There had been a lot of prey so when they added it all to the prey pile, there was more than enough to last half of this season.  
His deputy, a Dalmation, came up to his leader.  
"Brutus, here. I brought you prey."  
"Thanks, Buster."  
Buster bowed his head in a sign of respect, then went over to the prey pile, picked out a black bird, went to lay by a warrior, and started in on his lunch. Brutus sat down where he was and started to eat a hare.  
One of the warriors, a cocker spaniel, came up to the leader. "Brutus," she greeted the leader.  
"Yes Daisy?"  
"We found an abandoned pup."  
"We will take the pup in then."  
She bowed her head and left.  
Every dog looked at Daisy as she came back with a St. Bernard pup. The pup was only two months old. She took him to the Elder's cave. Blue Heart, a wise elder, was happy to take care of him. She was an old St. Bernard.

It was morning. Not a cloud in the sky. The patrol raced into camp. When they raced into camp, Brutus and Buster realized something was wrong.  
A warrior, Snow, was a white Husky. She was the one that spoke.  
"Brutus, we saw Shadow Pack coming this way."  
A few minutes later, when Shadow Pack lined up inside the Thunder Pack camp, all the able fighting dogs of Thunder Pack were lined up.  
Brutus stepped forward and addressed the Golden Retriever. "Snow, what are you doing here?"  
The Shadow Pack leader didn't answer. Instead, he led his pack into battle.  
The queens and elders in the queen's and elder's caves watched helplessly as the battle roared on, unable to stop it. Some of the dogs had mates out there in battle.  
Suddenly, a dog showed up by the entrance. The dog howled. All the dogs stopped instantly and looked. He was the Great Dog. He was the very first of the dogs who had first made the Packs. His name? The Great White Fang. He was fierce and huge. No dog ever messed with him. He was a great white dog. Born into the forest but born half wolf half dog.  
"Stop this! Stop this fighting!" He howled. "What has gotten into you!? What happened to peace, Shadow Pack!? I didn't make two packs so you could fight! If you don't make peace soon, i'll make two more packs! That means Shadow, that you won't have much territory! You'll have to adapt to more, Shadow!"  
"Wait! White Fang, don't leave! We'll change!" the leader protested.  
"Shadow, I can see right through you! You'll never change!" he announced, and then vanished.  
So that how four were made. The other two were Wind Pack and River Pack. Wind Pack had the fastest runners, while River Pack had the fastest and best swimmers. As for Shadow Pack, well, White Fang proved to be right. Shadow never changed. But after he died in battle, Clover became leader. Because she became leader, Shadow Pack became a better, more helpful, good pack.

 

Several years went by, and the pup grew into a fine fighter. Brutus named him Blaze.

 

That night Blaze had a dream. Little did he know, it was from Star shine Pack, whom were the four packs' ancestors. He drept that he was in the forest like any other day, when he saw a beautiful dog. He came up to her cautiously.  
"Hi," he greeted her.  
"Hi, Blaze. I've been waiting for you."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm sorry, Blaze. It's just that I feel like I know you already. I'm Sweet Heart. I was Brutus' mother long ago. I have a message for you, special one."  
'Two will become one  
Mightier and more vicious than ever  
Lightning and Wind will join  
Lightning and Wind  
Will fight two  
The two will be defeated  
But blood will spill blood.'  
Blaze's dream ended when the yellow lab had vanished. He woke up with a start. Did Sweet Heart really come to me in a dream? he thought to himself.

 

That morning he came to Cloud. He was a blind, old, wise, pure-white Mutt. "Yes, Blaze?" he greeted, turning his sightless eyes to the St. Bernard.  
"Cloud, I have to ask you the meaning of a riddle. I had a dream last night and I don't know what it means."  
So the young warrior told of his dream in detail.  
Afterward, Cloud replied without much thought, "The riddle is quite simple young one. It means that Shadow Pack and River Pack will join forces against us. Wind Pack and our pack will join together to fight them. Much blood will be shed."  
Blaze thanked Cloud before walking away, knowing that Cloud was right. He could feel it.  
He went to the leader's cave and told Brutus everything. Little did he know, it would be years before this would happen.

 

Years went by and Brutus grew old, so he retired to the elder's cave. The new leader was now Buster. The new deputy was Daisy. She was a senior warrior when she had been appointed deputy.

 

It was a beautiful day. Buster was sun bathing by his cave. That's when White Fang came by with a young male Rough Collie. He smelled of people. He was only eight months old.  
"I have brought you a new warrior. He wishes to be a pack dog. He had dreams of being in the forest. Go on. Tell him your name," he said.  
"M-my n-name is A-Angel," he stammered.  
"Welcome Angel. Come young one. Let's talk."  
Angel followed him into his cave.  
After the talk inside the cave, Angel was appointed into the clan with a warrior name of Fire Of Many Colors, but was called Fire for short.

 

Several years later, Blaze's dreams came true. Shadow Pack and River Pack united to become one. After bringing in stray dogs, they named themselves Blood Pack. The battle soon came. It roared on in the heart of the forest, not far away from where the pups learned how to fight as warriors.  
Fire looked around for a dog to help. He saw Daisy pinned to the ground by a St. Bernard named Clyde. Fire plowed Clyde over and killed him. That's when Clyde's dogs fled from the forest. Fire inwardly rejoiced.  
Blaze fought viciously against a Mastiff named Dark Face.  
When he killed him, he went on to fight an American Bulldog named Spot. He then went on to a Poodle named Delilah.

 

After the battle, every dog grieved for their dead companions, whom they knew were not in Starshine Pack. Sadly, Buster died in battle. Because of that, Daisy became leader and Blaze became the deputy. She knew she had made a good choice.  
Everything and every dog became at peace after the battle. Years afterward though, a stray was brought into ShadowPack and became leader. That was the worst mistake ever. He brought chaos into the forest. He killed dogs he disliked, even. His name was Tiger. Later, he decided that each dog in his pack had to have two names. So his full name was Tiger Moonlight. He wasa Rough Collie. His deputy was a Ambullneo Mastiff named Black Heart. He was black with a white chest.

 

Years later, he and his deputy died in a battle that Tiger Moonlight had started in the first place in the Wind Pack territory. So therefore, Shadow Pack split; the good dogs to River Pack and Lightning Pack, and others to become strays or live with humans as pets.  
By now the Lightning leader was a pure-white Husky named Misty, and the leader of River Pack was a gray-ish Gray hound named Silver.


	23. The Prophecy (wolves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The black one will rise  
>  The vicious one will fall  
>  And all  
>  Will perish forever.

It was a dark, beautiful night. Graystar, the leader of Shadowpack, sat on a rock overlooking his pack and keeping his senses alert for any kind of danger, for he was the Alfa. He was an old, gray, wise wolf.   
Shadowpack got their name by being able to blend into the shadows, which meant they were always able to feed the whole pack, from winter to spring and spring from summer to fall.   
Shadowpack was known for over confidence and slept outside their dens, unless they were she-wolves expecting or nursing their pups.   
They felt safe sleeping under the stars of their fallen warriors and others. Their ancestors called Starpack.   
Shadowpack had a reputation for being vicious in battle against other packs, and being strong, mighty, and loyal to their pack. They never liked being messed with.  
Graystar perked up his ears, hearing the sound of yelping pups.   
What in Starpack’s name? He thought, and trotted over to their hunting grounds.   
He saw an eight month old pup fighting a five month old pup. The younger pup was Red Ear’s pup.   
Graystar approached, growling, baring his teeth. The Darkpack pup turned to face the leader, growling.   
Just then, a Darkpack warrior appeared and faced the leader, growling and baring his teeth in answer, stepping between the leader and Whitepup.   
Ceasing his chance, Whitepup ran away, heading back towards the Darkpack camp. Furrypup scampered off himself to go back to his mom at the camp.   
It was a vicious fight between Graystar and One-Ear. One-Ear’s name was cruel. He was called One-Ear because he had been born with only one ear. He was still a good fighter, though.   
When the fight was over, Graystar had won.   
Graystar silently crept back into camp, hoping not to wake any wolf up.   
As he made his way into his leader den, his mate lifted her head. Her name was Rosepetal. She was a red she-wolf like Red-Ear.   
He settled down beside her and she put her head back down onto her fore paws.   
That night, Graystar had a dream from Starpack.   
The former Shadowpack leader sent Graystar a message. He was a black wolf named Nightstar.   
The black one will rise  
The vicious one will fall  
And all  
Will perish forever.   
The leader woke up with a start.


End file.
